Journal
by hermoine snape
Summary: REVISED! Hermione is given an journal by a meddling headmaster that will link two people two decades apart. Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger pairing! Please place your reviews. ATTENTION RATING CHANGE: MATURE! STARTING WITH CHAPTER 14! COMPLETE!
1. The Journal Part 1

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I have decided to revise this story so it can be easier and more enjoyable to read, and to those that wish to add the new revised story please. **_

_**Hermione Snape **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It's such shame.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Hermione Granger sat on her bed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. She picked up an old leather journal off the beside table, and ran fingers across the crack faded letters that were still visible. _**Remus J. Lupin ,**_ the witch turned to the back of the book and picked a quill and wrote her very last entry. She closed the book and got off the bed.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw her best friend, Harry Potter sitting next to godfather, Sirius Black. She saw the man she came down to see. The men got quiet when they saw the witch. Hermione walked up to Remus and quietly handed him the old journal. He silently took the book and saw tears in her bright brown eyes. He opened his mouth but before he could say a word she was gone.

Remus softly sat the faded old journal down on the table, and gently ran his fingers over the cover of the book. "I haven't seen this in years," he whispered more to his self than to the wizards across from him.

"Mooney isn't that your old journal?" Sirius asked his old childhood friend.

""Yes it is Padfoot."

"But how did Mione get it?" asked Harry looking at the book in front of the werewolf.

"I don't know.

Remus slowly opened the book and the memories hit him like a broken dam.

So that's how it was found….

_______________________________________________________________________

Hit the button!


	2. The Journal Part 2

__________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Hermione walked down the dark corridor patrolling her last hall before retiring for the night, when she bumped into someone.

"I'll give you two seconds to scram before I knock off points," hissed the head girl.

The wizard chuckled and lit his wand. "Good evening Miss Granger." said the headmaster as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon shaped glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said startled by the wizard, "I'm sorry I thought"

Albus held up his hand, "It's quite alright. You look exhausted. How about you call it night?"

"Yes sir. Good night Professor," and turned to walk away when the elderly wizard called her name.

"I thought you would find this interesting," holding out an old faded book.

Hermione smiled and took the book from the headmaster and he turned and walked away.

She flipped through the book, "Professor the pages are blank!"

He waved, "Good night Miss Granger," and walked to his office.

"I hate when he does that." Hermione mumbled as she walked back to Gryffindor tower.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione crawled into bed and picked up the old book trying to figure out why the headmaster gave her a blank book. Hermione opened the book. The pages were definitely blank. The witch closed the book and turned it front to back when writing on the cover caught her eye.

"Wait a minute, _**Remus J. Lupin. **_why would Professor Dumbledore give me Professor Lupin's journal?" she smiled, "Maybe it's like Riddle's dairy?"

Hermione summoned a quill and a well of ink. She bit her bottom lip and dunked the quill into the ink well. She let a drop of ink fall onto the page and it vanished.

"Wow!"

She grabbed her pillow and placed it in her lap and got comfortable. She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

_____________________________________________________________________

Hit the beautiful button!

___________________________________________________________


	3. Connection is Made

_**____________________________________________________**_

_**The Journal **_

_**___________________________________________________**_

Remus Lupin sat quietly in his bed in the boys dormitory located in the Gryffindor tower. He grabbed his pillow placed it in his lap and leaned against the headboard. He grabbed his journal off the bedside table, ink well and a quill. The wizard placed his quill against the page and saw the ink vanished.

"What in the name of hell?"

Remus quickly flipped through the pages and found them blank.

'The guys better not be playing a prank on me.' he thought and saw words slowly appear on the first page.

**Hello Remus. My name is Hermione. I know you find this strange, so do I, but Professor Dumbledore gave me what I assume to be your journal. The odd thing is the pages are blank. **

Remus pinched his arm, "Ouch. I'm not dreaming."

**Tell me what you think about this?**

_______________________________________________________________________

1997:___________________________________________________________________

The witch bit her lip waiting for a reply. She smiled when she saw words slowly appear on the page.

_**Hello Hermione, I do find this odd concept that my journal is here in my lap, and that the first pages that were filled with my deepest thoughts are now gone. And more over how did Dumbledore get my beloved journal?**_

_____________________________________________________________________

1977:

_____________________________________________________________________

**Remus relax had nothing to read and I'm not like some other people that go around snooping into others private thoughts. **

**What year is it there?**

**What grade are you in?**

Remus sighed in relief she had nothing to read, and this stranger wouldn't know about his painful transformations from human to beast every full moon.

He looked down at the page and his eyes widened. This 'Hermione' person wanted to know what year it was.

He ran his fingers through his already graying sandy blonde hair and slowly wrote her answer hoping she wasn't some type of deranged witch.

_______________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

_**The year is 1977 and I am 17 years old. I am in Gryffindor . **_

_**What year is there?**_

_**How old are you and what house are you in?**_

"This is just too strange," she laughed. "But it's fun."

She smiled and quickly wrote her answers and watched the words vanish and let out an unlike Hermione giggle.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**The year is 1997. I am 18 years old and I'm in Gryffindor. I'm also a muggle-born. I hope that doesn't bother you, because for some it does. But I love being here who wouldn't, someone with head damage!" **

Remus couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He was already liking this witch even if she was twenty years into the future.

He pressed the quill to the parchment, but stopped. They were meddling with time and that could cause major problems in the future. Remus debated if he should write back or just throw out the journal, but his mother had given it to him as a gift before he entered his sixth year of school. He shook his head. He couldn't part with the journal. Even if someone had it twenty years in the future.

He quickly wrote his reply.

"Mooney stop your damn quill scratching!" Sirius mumbled and rolled over. "Go to bed."

"One minute Padfoot," and he turned back to the journal and saw the words had vanished.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Hermione you told me Dumbledore gave you my journal, but we're meddling with time. The future could be changing as you know it. We must be careful as to what we tell each other. You sound like a very intelligent witch, but remember to those that meddle with time must face the out come of their actions. **_

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't think about them meddling with time, but what was reason behind the headmaster's actions. The witch shook her head. The meddling fool had his reasons. She watched more words appear.

_**I must go. My housemates are tired of my late night writings and it is getting late. So if the connection is still here tomorrow I will write you. **_

_**Good night Hermione. **_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_____________________________________________________________________

Remus smiled as he watched the words slowly appeared and his eyes shined a bright amber in the dark. The full moon was near and the man and beast felt a knot in his stomach.

**Good night dear Remus. I'll write tomorrow and pray for the connection to hold strong. **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They smiled, closed the journal and sat their quills and ink wells down.

"Good night." whispered Remus and Hermione and they both slowly fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hit the go and leave your review!


	4. DADA and Hide and Seek

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione turned over and looked at her muggle alarm clock and cursed under her breath. She was late for DADA. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag and ran down to the common room.

"It's about time," Harry jerked the witch out of the portrait hole and Ron was closely on their heels.

The trio ran into the classroom. They had of yet to find out who the professor was for the year. Professor Dumbledore had taken over the class for the first week. The headmaster informed them that the DADA teacher had matters to attended to first before he came.

Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron. They were all breathing heavily, but they looked around and noticed they weren't late but early for class. The witched hit Harry upside the head.

"Oh come now Hermione violence isn't the answer," a gentle voice said from the stairway of the office.

The trio looked up and smiled, "Professor Lupin!"

The werewolf laughed at the three friends. "How are you kids?"

"Great!" they said.

Hermione's brow frond slightly and she walked up to the wizard. She pointed to the seat behind her professor's desk. Remus only sat down without a word. The witch pulled out her wand. Hermione gently turned his faced side to side.

"Who's been healing you lately?"

"Padfoot."

She sighed and shook her head in disapproval. Hermione waved her wand over his cheeks that were badly scared. The tender areas slowly healed only leaving small scars. Hermione gently ran her fingers over the fresh scars.

"Much better, next time come to me Mooney."

Remus raised a brow at the witch. He had never allowed her heal his wounds before. Why was he letting her now? He mentally shook his head.

"The students will be in just a minute so please take your seat."

Hermione with drew her hand from his cheek. She blushed slightly and returned to her seat. Remus looked at her closely and cocked his head to the side and his eyes shined amber slightly in the light.

The class walked into the room and Gryffindor students smiled at Professor Lupin while the Slytherins sneered at the werewolf. They didn't like the idea of the werewolf being back at Hogwarts.

Professor Lupin told his students to take out some parchment and list what they had learned last year. He wanted to get an idea of what he needed to cover for the term. The wizard sat down behind his desk and watched his class quietly work.

He smiled to his self. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He'd really missed teaching. Remus mainly missed Ron, Harry and Hermione seeing them every day. They had grown on him over the years. Harry had became like a godson to him when moved in with him and Sirius last year. Hermione stayed the better part of the summer with the three wizards. She would take care of them even though they asked her not to do it. The witch would only smile and continue taking care of 'her boys.'

Professor Lupin stood up and walked around the room and looked at the classes progress. He leaned over Harry's shoulder and smiled and squeezed his shoulder and walked by. The werewolf stopped at Hermione's desk picked up a fallen piece of parchment and sat it down on her desk and smiled. He chuckled at the red head as he tired to think of the things he knew. The wizard continued down the rows.

The professor walked up to the front of the class and stuck his hands inside his pockets. "Please leave your sheets on your desk and you are free to leave. No homework for tonight."

The class smiled glad they didn't have homework. The students grabbed their bags and quietly left the classroom.

Remus waved his wand and the papers neatly stacked up on his desk. He sat down behind his desk. He sat back trying to figure out why he let Hermione heal his scratches. The wizard couldn't put his finger on it but something drew him in and, he shook his head and pulled the papers to him.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione left her last class for the day and ran to the Gryffindor tower. She quickly swept through the portrait hole almost knocking Harry to the floor.

"Sorry Harry," called running up the stairs to her private room.

The messy head wizard stared at the stairs that lead to the girls dorms and shook his head. He sat down on the floor where Ron was setting up a game of chess.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione walked into her room and pulled out the faded journal from the bedside table. The witch grabbed a quill and ink and sat down on the bed. She hoped the connection was still there. She opened the ink bottled dunked the quill and allowed a drip of ink fall onto the page. Hermione smiled when it vanished. She leaned back against the head board.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus walked into the library and sat his bag down on the table when saw it light up. He raised a brow at the bag. He quickly opened the bag and saw it was the journal glowing gold. The werewolf smiled and pulled the book out along with a quill and bottle of ink. He sat down at the table and opened the book and saw words slowly appear on the page.

**Remus are you there?**

_______________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Yes I am here. I just got out of my last class of the day. So you caught me at a good time. **_

_**I must ask has anything major changed in the future, because we must be careful.**_

_______________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

**Stop your worrying and enjoy our time and get know each other. I believe this connection has happened for reason. Dumbledore would never give me anything dangerous.**

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**You have won this battle witch, but I a sure you I will win the war. **_

Hermione raised a brow. He called her _witch_. It seems like something a wolf would call a human. She shook her head and jumped in shock when Crookshanks jumped onto the bed.

"I'm just being stupid. There's no possible way for the man and wolf to be two different entities." she whispered to her self.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

______________________________________________________________________

Remus sat at the table with a wolfish grin and slight amber tent to his eyes. So she wanted to play with time. He would play along. The wolf hadn't played for awhile.

'_Stupid human. Why not let me play? She doesn't know us and you can let me play.' _Mooney told his human. _'You've kept me dormant.'_

'_Oh fine than. Only every once and a while.'_

The wolf rubbed his invisible paws together. _'Oh goody.' _he chuckled.

He dunked the quill into the ink and smiled.

________________________________________________________________

1997

___________________________________________________________________

_**So you wish to play with time than we will play with time. **_

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't mean actually play with time. She just wanted to get to know Remus in a different way, but not like this. What was wrong with him? She chewed on her bottom lip and prayed it wasn't nothing drastic to change the future all together. She saw words slowly appear on the page.

_**I want you to go the library and into the restricted section to the back of the room. I'll place a book for you to find. **_

He smirked and quickly scratched the quill to the page.

_**Hide and seek.**_

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. The idea of playing hide and seek between time. Was that actually doable?

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus stuck the journal, quill and ink bottle into his robe's pocket and made his way to the restricted section of the library. He walked down the rows of books ran his fingers along the books trying to find the one he was looking for. He smiled and grabbed the book. The wizard brushed the mountain of dust off the book.

"This book hasn't read in centuries. It's been for gotten about over the years." he whispered. "Mooney are you positive? We only connected last night."

'_I have I ever lied to you human? I know what the future holds.'_

'_Your full of shit Mooney.' _

The wolf laughed, _'I want to play!' _he growled.

'_Fine I'll play along. I swear if you're wrong I'll-'_

'_You'll what human hurt me.'_ Mooney laughed and with that he was silent.

Remus sighed and tucked the book under his arm and walked to the back of library and stopped at a book shelf knelt down removed several books and lifted a loose board and laid the book into the shelf. He replaced the board and books.

The wizard pulled out the journal, quill and ink bottle and begin to write feverishly.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

_____________________________________________________________________

Hermione walked to the very back of library wondering why she was actually going along with this game. This could have major effects. She shook her head.

Hermione stopped when she felt a persistence around the area. She looked around but saw no one. The witch saw her pocket light up gold and she quickly pulled the book out and opened it to the page.

_**Pull off the books labeled Dark Studies and Dark Potions there's a loose board lifted and you will find what I have hidden. **_

Hermione took a deep breath and removed the two thick books and slowly lifted the board and pulled out a book. She sneezed at the dust and removed it from the cover. The witch's eyes widen at what she was holding.

The headmaster walked up to the witch, "Read it carefully Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up at the wizard with a puzzled look.

"It was hidden for you and you alone to find. It will change what you think you know. Have a good day," and he walked away.

"I hate when it does that," and she put the board and books back on the shelf.

She pulled out the journal and feverishly wrote into the book.

_______________________________________________________________________

1977

____________________________________________________________________

**I have found what you hid. **

The wolf smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Good witch. Very good. Study with care. **_

_______________________________________________________________

1977

______________________________________________________________

**Smart ass.**

Hermione closed the book and left the library. It was time for supper. She didn't want Ron and Harry to worry.

______________________________________________________________________

Hit the beautiful button.

________________________________________________________________________

Note: You find out what the book holds in the falling chapter. Please be patient!


	5. Ancient History of Werewolves

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

Hermione walked into the common room and found Harry and Ron playing game a chess, and surprisingly Harry was beating Ron. She smiled and sat down on the floor beside the boys. She sat the book beside her on the floor.

"Back already," said the red head without taking his eyes off of the chess board.

"Yea. I found the book rather quickly and I'm through with my weekend homework."

The wizards nodded not surprised she was through, but the most surprising thing was that the witch wasn't in the library. They smiled and Ron's king took out Harry's queen. The wizard swore under his breath.

Hermione moved over to the couch and got comfortable. She wondered why Remus would give her such ancient book. She only knew that they were destroyed centuries ago and for good reason or so what the wizarding world thought.

She blew the dust off of the cover making her cough, _**Ancient History of Werewolves**_.

"Hey Mione," said Ginny and flopped down on the couch. She turned her head to read the title. "Mione where did get that book?"

Harry and Ron turned away from their game and moved over to the couch. Ron let out a small gasp of shock.

"Mione that book is dangerous that's why it was burned."

"Oh please Ronald," opening the book.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus looked up from his essays and a wolfish grin crossed his face and eyes shined amber.

'_Well done witch. Well done.' _thought Mooney and with that he was silent.

The wizard shook his head in hope to shake a voice that hadn't been there for years. He didn't know what or why it came back. Remus pushed back of his mind and started grading papers once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione read down the chapter titles. She raised her brow at a few and gasped at the last chapter.

"How to kill a werewolf?" the witch shuttered at the thought. "Come on guys it's best we go to the ROR. We don't want to be over heard. That is if you want to read with me. Or are you too scared."

Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped up and yanked Hermione off of the couch. They ran from the common room to the seventh floor.

_______________________________________________________________________

The room had a couch and two arm chairs, a coffee table and roaring fire. Hermione opened the book. The witch bit her bottom lip wondering with chapter would be best to start with.

Hermione quickly flipped through the chapters and cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

"It is rumored that a werewolf does not choose it's human, but the wolf does choose their human. The wolf may search for years to find their human. The human must have the same similarities as the wolf, and when they are joined on the night of their marking. The wolf will lead them to their pack, but if the human and wolf are not with their pack they can not be joined as one body and one mind.

The serration of wolf and human will cause unbearable pain for not only the human but for the wolf as well. The wolf will know no not what he does during the full moon. He might mark a human unworthy of creation, and cause havoc among the packs."

Hermione stopped and looked up at the trio with glassy eyes. Ginny blinked back her tears.

Harry broke the silence, "Remus told me that his father locked him in a sliver cage after he was attacked."

"Than if this book is correct both Remus and Mooney are in pain," said Ron. "When it could have been prevented!"

Hermione brushed her tears away and turned back to the book. She turned the page.

"The wolf unworthy will cause the pack to turn on each other and kill until the last wolf is dead. The wolf that is not with his pack will feel the loss of his family until he finds his true mate."

The witch quickly flipped through the book. "Mates." she took a deep breath.

"The wolf chooses his mate not the human. The wolf will spend it's life in search for his one true mate, but if the wolf does not find its mate they will slow die and the connection will never be made."

"So that's why Remus is so lonely." Ginny said sadly.

Hermione flipped through the pages and her eyes widened. Ginny looked at the page slowly covered her mouth in shock.

"There's absolutely no way this is possible."

The witch dropped the book with shaky hands and it hit the floor with a thump.

Harry picked up the book and his eyes widened, "Mione isn't this the shape of your birthmark on your shoulder?"

She only nodded her head. "A wolf," she whispered.

Ron yanked the book out of his best mate's hands and Harry walked over to Hermione and lowered her left side of her sweeter.

"Oh my gods."

"No this can't be true," Hermione stood up and took the book from the red head and ran from the ROR.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sighed heavily and shook his head violently.

'_Oh witch. It's true.' _said Mooney.

'_Get out of my head!' _he yelled and pushed the voice in the back of his mind.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione dropped the book onto the floor and crawled into her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and the tears flowed.

The witch's pocket lit up gold. She pulled the book out and looked at it.

"Leave me alone!," and threw the book across the room.

_______________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus waited with the journal open hoping for a reply. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Mooney she isn't answering."

'_She's hurt. Can't you feel it?' _

"Yes."

'_Give her time.'_

He nodded and closed the journal. He'd try again later. They needed their witch.

_______________________________________________________________________

Please place your great reviews! Flames will be ignored!


	6. Time Take It's Course

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The witch shook her head as she watched them pile food onto their plates. Ginny smiled at Hermione and sat down across from her best friend. They fixed their plates.

Hermione sighed heavily she hadn't wrote in the journal for the past few days. She didn't know what say or think about what she had found about her birthmark. The symbol signified she was a werewolf's mate, but who's mate did she belong to? Was she her DADA professor's mate? Merlin she didn't know what to think.

Hermione looked up at the high table when she felt someone staring at her. She noticed it was none other than Professor Remus John Lupin.

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus looked at the witch closely and slightly cocked his head to the side. He couldn't put his finger on it why he was drawn to the young witch all of a sudden. The wizard wondered why the wolf was showing his self after nearly twenty years of silence.

He was able to push him back and move on with his 'normal' life, but the pain of transformations were getting more intense and would put him down for at lest three days may be four at the most.

Remus turned his head to the other side and a wolfish grin crossed his face and his eyes flashed a hint of amber. He quickly looked away when his eyes made contact with the witch's eyes.

Albus's eyes sparkled at the werewolf and looked at the young woman. The connection was slowly bring them together. But something worried him. Hermione wasn't excepting the reason behind the wolf that rested on her shoulder only the journal would give the comfort and understanding she need.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione ate her supper and left the great hall without a word. The trio watched their best friend leave with worry. They looked at each other only shook their heads sadly. They turned back to their quidditch conversation nothing could be done.

_______________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus propped his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. He pushed his food around in his plate. He missed the witch and Mooney wouldn't leave him alone. He could feel the hurt of the witch even though she was twenty years apart. Did he know her in the future? Was she nearby that caused the connection of feelings to be so strong?

The werewolf was lonely and his friends could do nothing. Jonathan Lupin, Remus's father keep him away from his pack after he was bitten and he knew little of his pack. The only information he learned was from the book Dumbledore led him to in his fourth year.

"Mooney what's wrong mate?" asked James.

"Nothing Prongs. I fine. I'm just not hungry," pushing his plate away from him. "I'm going up to the tower. I'll see you later," and he left a very worried Sirius and James in the great hall.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione laid on her bed staring at the faded journal at rested on her bedside table. She missed Remus, even through she saw him every day in her time. She could relate to the Remus in 1977 better then the Remus in 1997. The witch sighed and sat up grabbed the journal, a quill and a bottle of ink. She placed a pillow in her lap and journal.

Hermione opened the book and pressed the quill to the page.

______________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat on his bed with his journal in his lap hoping for the witch to write. He smiled when the book lit up gold. He quickly opened the book and saw words slowly appear.

**Remus I'm sorry for not writing. I just don't know what think or feel. I mean after reading that book it scared me. I just don't what to think?**

The wizard ran his hand through his hair and saw the ink run and the page become damp.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was the reason behind her pain and tugged at his heart.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Hermione don't cry on my account. I should have warned you of the information the book held. I thought the book would help you understand why Dumbledore gave you my journal. **_

_**Please understand my witch things are changing because they must.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

"Why must you interfere now of all times?" he asked Mooney.

'_Because it's fun and I have to get my two cents in.'_

Remus rolled his eyes at the wolf.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione slowly covered her mouth in shock. How did he know things are changing. She quickly wrote back her reply.

_______________________________________________________________________

1977

______________________________________________________________________

**Remus are things changing there? What's happening?**

The wizard scratched his cheek were stubbles from his facial hair was growing. "Man that's what I get when I forget to shave." he told his self.

He shook his head and turned back to the book. He sighed and sent the witch his reply.

"I hope she believes me."

'_Believes us.' _growled the wolf.

'_Don't growl at me Mooney.'_

'_I can if I wish. _

'_Shut up wolf.'_

Remus growled deep in his chest and eyes flashed amber scaring another seventh year out of the dorm.

He ignored the boy and turned back to the journal as he watched the words vanish.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Nothing has changed Hermione. Please calm down and breathe. The only thing that has changed is that…I can feel your emotions. **__**I understand your reason why you haven't written. Please don't leave me. You make me feel less lonely and you understand me. **_

_**Please witch stay with us. Look at this a wolf begging. I never beg, but please witch. **_

Hermione sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She understood how he felt because she was lonely too. She needed someone to relate to. She loved Harry, Ron and Ginny but they just didn't understand her. Maybe they could change things for the better at lest for the both of them.

She dunked the quill into the ink bottle and slowly wrote her reply.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

'_Human stop your worrying! She's belongs to us. She'll understand us.'_

'_Oh Mooney I hope your right.'_

He looked down and saw words appear on the page.

**Mooney I could never leave you. I can feel you as well even there. You've grown distant and hold sadness you keep to your self. **

**I've read the book and I must be honest with you, because I've never lied to. I have the birthmark of a wolf on my left shoulder. **

Remus could feel his heart beat hard against his chest. He took several deep breaths and continued as more words appear.

**Remus what does it mean? **

'_We can not tell her.' _

'_Why not Mooney?'_

'_Look at what she wrote. She knows us in the future human! Your future self must learn it on his own. The journal is the connection. The key.'_

'_Oh fine. We won't tell her.'_

'_Good human.'_

'_Oh shut up.'_

________________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

_**I do not know Hermione. I ask of you to just let things and time take it's course. Promise me.**_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**I promise.**

He gently ran his fingers across the page wishing to feel her hand.

"Good. Time must not be altered, because I fear if it is I will surely die with in time," and sighed heavily, "die without you my mate. I will wait twenty years to see you and hold you."

________________________________________________________________________

Make me a happy chapter and place your reviews!

______________________________________________________________________


	7. I Can Feel You

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

Remus walked down to the Black Lake and sat down under the large shade tree. He needed time away from James, Sirius and well Peter he'd vanished again. He leaned back against the tree looking out at the lake. 

He and Hermione had wrote each other time to time in between classes and what seemed like it stretched on from forever. The werewolf took a deep in take of cool October air. 

Remus looked around when felt like someone had sat down next him. He knew it wasn't the guys because they were around pranking Slytherins. 

'_It's our mate. Can you feel her?' _asked Mooney. 

'_Are you sure it's Hermione?' _

'_I'm positive. Get out the journal ask where she's at.'_

Remus smiled and pulled out the journal, quill and ink bottle. He opened up the book. 

__________________________________________________________________________

1997

__________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sighed and leaned against the tree. She loved this type of the year. The witch looked around when she felt someone sitting next her. She looked around and saw no one. She knew it wasn't Harry, Ron or Ginny, because they had quidditch practice 

Hermione smiled when she saw her pocket light up gold. She pulled out the faded book, a quill and a bottle of ink. The witch opened the book and watched words slowly appear on the page. 

_**Where are you now? **_

_**I'm under the shade tree near the Black Lake. **_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

**I'm under the shade tree near the Black Lake. I can feel you.**

**Can you feel me?**

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Yes, and it's comforting. The full moon is near and my senses are higher. **_

"I always worry about you around this time," she whispered to her self. "I wonder." 

Hermione slowly reached her hand out on her left side and a smile crossed her face. 

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus gasped when he felt like a hand had gently stroked his. He turned his and looked down and rubbed his hand over hers.

**I can feel you. You're holding my hand. **

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**I can't believe this. It's incredible. **_

_**Hermione what do you look like?**_

The witch smiled and quickly pulled out a muggle picture from her pocket. She knew he would ask soon. She kept one in her pocket, but reluctantly pulled her hand away. 

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Close the journal and I'll send it that way. **

**I hope this works. **

Remus closed the book and closed his eyes praying for it work. 

**________________________________________________________________________**

1997

______________________________________________________________________

Hermione placed the picture inside the journal and closed the faded book. 

"Please work. Please work." 

_______________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus nearly dropped the journal when he saw the book light up gold. He slowly opened the book. The wizard smiled and picked the picture. It had worked. 

Hermione had smooth curly hair, tone skin, bright brown eyes, full pink lips. 

Remus gently ran his fingers over the picture. 

"That's our mate Mooney." 

'_Yes and she's beautiful.'_

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione saw the book light up gold and she quickly opened it.

_**It worked. I can now see you while we write. You are beautiful. **_

She blushed even though she knew he couldn't see him. 

_**I must go Sirius is coming. I'll write you soon. My beautiful brown eyed girl. **_

______________________________________________________________________

**I hate to let you go, but I must and well talk soon. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

"It's getting harder to say good-bye." they said and closed the journal and walked back to castle. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hit the button and place your great reviews!

________________________________________________________________________


	8. Feelinging of the Full Moon

__________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Remus, James, Peter and Sirius (the three hidden under the cloak.) followed the headmaster to the Whopping Willow. He waved his wand and the tree stood at stand still. The werewolf stepped through the base of the tree. 

"Have fun boys and try to stay out of trouble." Albus told them and walked back to the castle. 

James threw the cloak off and hid it under a safety of the floor boards. Remus sat down on the broken bed. Remus stood up and paced the floor. The marauders had never seen their friend this wound up. He growled deep in his chest as the pain intensified, and the moon had an hour and half before it came over the horizon. 

Peter stepped back when Remus growled at the wizard. Remus inhaled deeply and suddenly stopped and cocked his head to side. The werewolf studied him very closely with amber eyes. The cubby wizard moved behind James. 

"Mooney, mate clam down." 

He took a deep breath, "Prongs you're right. Sorry Wormtail," and began pacing again.

Sirius looked a James with worry. He sighed and melted into a form into of shaggy black dog and laid down on the floor. The marauder wanted to be ready for anything. The dog followed the wizard back and froth with his head. 

The moon was rising over the horizon James quickly melted into form of a stag and Peter into a rat and climbed up on the stag's back. 

The marauders waited their best friend transform into a werewolf. Mooney howled and Prongs quickly moved out to the tree followed by Mooney and Padfoot. 

The werewolf ran into the Forbidden Forest. The black dog, stag with cubby rat ran after him into the dark forest. 

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat in his sitting room in his chambers. The wizard had placed charms over everything so that they wouldn't be destroyed if something went wrong during his transformation. Dumbledore had placed extremely strong wards around his chambers with a strong silencing charm. The headmaster didn't want the young man in the shack by his self. Even with Remus protesting Albus only locked him up in his chambers for the night. 

Remus paced the sitting room unable to sit as the pain shot through his body, and the moon had an hour and half to rise over the horizon. He growl deep in his chest and his flashed from blue green to amber. He turned on his heels and ran his fingers trough his hair and took deep breaths to relax, but wasn't able to relax during his transformation since James and Sirius hadn't able to be with him. It was because their presents that caused the beast to calm down. The pain intensified every full moon. 

Remus stopped in his tracks when saw the moon come into view. He took a deep breath tried to prepare for the painful transformation. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach. He heard the snapping of his bones and felt them form into the beast he feared. 

Mooney howled out in pain and fell to the floor whimpering, and he laid down growling inside his chest. The pain lasted for an hour. He looked up at the clock and watched it click to two hours when the pain slowly vanished. The werewolf closed his eyes breathing heavily thankful that the pain had stopped. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat on her bed with her knees pulled up against her chest, and she closed her eyes and the tears flowed down her cheeks. The pain was nearly unbearable that she nearly passed out. The witch took several deep breaths and the pain finally stopped after two hours. She laid her head down on the pillow and looked at the beside table where the faded journal laid. Hermione knew Remus could feel her emotions, but in return she could feel his. She let out a small whimper and slowly fell asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Prongs and Padfoot led Mooney back to the Shreiking Shack for his transformation back from beast to human. Wormtail hit the knob with his nose and the door appeared. They walked into the shack to the top floor. They sat down on the floor and waited for their fellow marauder. 

The werewolf howled and whimpered out of pain as his bones broke and snapped into place. The marauders had never seen his transformations so bad. James quickly transformed and caught his best mate in his arms before his hit the floor. Remus's body shook and he was breathing heavily. 

Sirius transformed and repaired his clothes. He waved his wand and Remus clothes were on his body. The marauder took deep breaths of his own grateful that that the night was over with. 

Peter transformed back into human form and looked Remus with wide eyes and wondered why the transformation was so painful. 

Albus slowly made his way up the stairs and saw the four boys. He smiled weakly at the werewolf and led them out of the shack. The marauders and headmaster walked to the castle. 

The headmaster opened the hospital wing doors and James and Sirius helped Remus into one of the many beds. The werewolf was breathing heavily as he laid down on the bed becasue of the intense pain.

Poppy walked over to the young man and smiled weakly at the wizard. She looked over Remus and healed his injuries. He winced at the pain of his muscles and bones. 

James pulled the headmaster aside, "Professor Mooney's transformation was beyond normal. He could barely stand it. He's going to be out for more than one day sir. He might be out for two days. I'd seen nothing like it." 

Albus looked over at the young wizard. He knew what caused the pain. The future Remus Lupin's transformations were extremely painful and that was only five percent of the pain. The headmaster nodded and left the hospital wing. 

_______________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Remus laid on the floor breathing heavily the transformation from beast to human was worse than human to beast. The wizard weakly grabbed his bathrobe off of the armchair that was nearby, and painfully slipped it over his body. He pulled his self up onto the couch and laid down and closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione was curled up in a tight ball with tears pouring down her cheeks and chest rose and fell. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep after the tense pain subsided. 

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

The marauders stepped through the portrait hole and sat down in the common room. Remus flopped down on the couch. He was still sore and worn out from the other night's transformation, but Poppy gave him the clear to leave the hospital wing. 

"Mooney why was your transformation so painful?" asked James in a hush tone. 

The werewolf looked at the dancing flames. "I don't know. It was nearly unbearable." he sighed heavily. "Hermione," and he jumped up from the couch and ran from the common room. 

Remus grabbed his journal from his bedside table, quill and a bottle of ink. He sat down on his bed and got settled. The wizard quickly wrote to the witch and watched the words disappear. 

"Please be alright," he whispered. 

_______________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione laid on her bed still sore from the pain that took over her body the other night. She worried about Professor Lupin knowing that he was in more pain than she was. She sat up when she saw the journal light up gold. 

Hermione grabbed the journal, quill and a bottle of ink. She opened the faded book. 

_**Are you alright, my brown eyed girl?**_

She smiled. He always worried about those around him than his self. She slowly wrote her response.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus's brow frond at her response and sighed heavily.

**Yes. I'm fine, but was able to feel your pain of your transformation. It nearly made me pass out.**

'_Our witch was in so much pain than she let's on.'_

"I know Mooney. I know." He whispered, "But she's strong." 

'_Yes she is stronger than we give her credit for.'_

Remus dunked the quill into the ink and wrote his response. 

_______________________________________________________________________

1997

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Witch you will feel much pain over each transformation, because of the connection that was made through the journal's connection. Just hold strong. **_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

**I will hold strong. I wonder if you're having any memory flashes. **

Remus tapped his quill against his book in thought. He wondered that for awhile now, because if he could feel her emotions here in 1977 than why not in 1997. The memory flashes would be mild nothing could change drastically in the future. 

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**It's possible. I mean look at us. We're talking to each other through a journal and we're two decades apart. We can feel each others presents and sense each others emotions, why not have small flashes of memories. **_

Hermione sighed heavily and nervously chewed on her bottle lip. She hoped it wasn't nothing huge that would change her feelings towards the wizard. He might be her professor here in 1997 but she had grown to love the wizard in 1977, but she was scared to let him know of her feelings. She feared it would scare him away and stop writing to her. 

________________________________________________________________________

Professor Lupin sat in his class room grading seven years pop quizzes. He looked out of his window and his mind drifted off into a daze. 

The past transformation was extremely painful but could sense someone else's experiencing his pain of transformation. He could swear he heard a sobs of a woman, and it made him wonder if it was possible for someone to feel someone else's pain. 

Remus turned his head to the side and he saw a young woman with brown smooth curls that was feeling his pain, but he couldn't see her face. He'd seemed like he knew her, but from where was the question. 

He shook his head and turned back to his grading. 

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

James walked into the room and sat down his bed across from Remus. "Are you alright Mooney?" 

"I'm fine Prongs," and returned to his journal. 

James raised a brow at his fellow marauder with a questionable look. "You've been writing in your journal more lately. I mean-" 

"Maybe I just want to write down my thoughts. Is there anything wrong with that?" he snapped at his best friend. 

James shook his head and rose from the bed. "No mate. It's just before you left the common room. You said the name Hermione. You sounded really worried. Who's Hermione?" 

Sirius and Peter stormed into the room and sat down on their beds. 

"Yea mate who's Hermione?" Sirius asked. 

"It's none of your concern. Please leave me alone. I don't feel like being around anyone. I hurt and I'm tired." 

James picked up the picture that sat in the werewolf's lap next to the journal. "Who's this? She's very pretty." 

"If you must know that's Hermione. May I have it back." 

Sirius took the picture. "Wow. Where have you been hiding this sexy witch? I'd like to get with-" 

Remus's eyes flashed dangerously at the marauder. "Don't you even think about her." he growled at the wizard. "She belongs to me. She is mine and mine alone." he growled louder.

Sirius handed Remus the picture and looked at his best friend in awe. He'd never seen him act like this. He was showing, well didn't know. 

The werewolf gave him a wolfish grin and turned back to the journal and sighed at what was on the page. 

**Mooney calm your self. Everything's alright. They are not harming you. Just relax.**

"I'm sorry guys. Please just let me rest." 

They nodded and walked out of the room living the marauder alone still wondering what was wrong with Mooney. 

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Thank you my witch. I need to calm down or I might have attacked my friends. I don't know what came over me. Sirius made a comment I didn't like. I'm becoming protective over you all of sudden. **_

Hermione smiled. She was glad someone besides Harry and Ron was protective over her. She felt safest around Remus. Even during her time. She always had, but it was growing stronger by the day even if Professor Lupin didn't understand why. 

______________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Rest sweet Remus. Rest. The pain will subside. We'll talk more later. As for now rest.**

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**It's so hard not to write you, but I'll get some rest . You rest as well my brown eyed girl.**_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Dream of me. **

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Always. **_

________________________________________________________________________

They smiled and closed the journal to meet each other in dreamland. 

________________________________________________________________________

Please hit the beautiful review button! Flames will be ignored. 

______________________________________________________________________


	9. Understanding and Misunderstanding

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

________________________________________________________________________

The trio walked into DADA and took their normal seats. Professor Lupin walked down the stairs and walked over to his desk and leaned against it. The werewolf looked at Hermione closely and felt an over whelming feeling of protection towards her.

Harry looked at his best friend than his professor and back to his best friend, and a smile crossed his face. Ron looked at the werewolf that was watching Hermione and his face began to turn red with anger.

Remus looked at the red head and cocked his head to the side and his eyes shined amber when the light hit them. He turned his eyes to Hermione and gave her a wolfish grin. She blushed slightly and looked away from the wizard. She looked back at the wizard and gave him a shy smile.

"Hermione may I see you for a moment in my office?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Of course," and she stood up and followed the wizard to his office.

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus closed the door behind him and leaned against the desk and looked at Hermione with a amber eyes. He walked up to the witch.

"Are you alright, my witch?" Mooney asked and gently stroked her cheek. "I know you felt my pain."

She only nodded her head and leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes.

"My human knows nothing of this connection we share. I'm remembering our time with the journal, but it is not time for the human to know. I will allow his memories to come when I know he is ready. I am allowing him to see small flashes." the wolf explained and he touched her shoulder where her wolf shaped birthmark rested under her robes. "Let time take it's course."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the wizard. "I'm glad you're remembering."

"So am I," he kissed her forehead and opened the door and they walked back into the classroom. "Everyone please take your seats and we'll begin."

Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron. She quietly took notes from her professor's lecture. Professor Lupin soon ended his lecture, assigned their homework and dismissed the class.

________________________________________________________________________

"Mione what the hell was that about?" Ron hissed as they walked down the corridor.

"It's nothing Ron. So drop it." she told the red head.

"You're seeing me and not Professor Lupin." (They started dating before school year began.)

The witch couldn't help but bust out into a fit of laughter. He could come up with the stupidest things. Hermione wasn't sexually attracted to Ron even though they did try a few things. She wouldn't let him go past second base, because she was falling for Remus Lupin or had already fallen for him. The Remus Lupin in 1977. She couldn't help it. They had so much in common.

Ron gave Hermione a strange look which caused her to laugh even harder. She grabbed onto Harry's shoulder to support her self from falling over. Harry looked at Hermione and bust out into laughter.

"Honestly Ron." the wizard said between laughed.

"I guess I'm jumping to crazy ideas. Huh?"

The couple nodded at the red head.

"Sorry Mione," and they walked to their next class.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

The marauders walked into the great hall for lunch and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius quickly piled their food onto their plates. Remus rolled his eyes and quietly fixed his plate. Lily took her seat to her boyfriend James. The red head had finally gave into the messy head wizard and was actually very happy.

The werewolf smiled to his self when felt Hermione take a seat next him. He rested his hand on the bench next to him.

_______________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione looked over to her left when she felt a hand on her leg. She laid her hand on her leg and turned her conversation to Ginny.

"Are you coming to the Burrow for Christmas?" asked Ginny and placed a piece of toast on her plate.

"Actually I'm going to Grimmauld Place with Harry." the wizard smiled at his best friend. "I promised him three weeks ago, but you're family is coming Christmas day. Remember."

She nodded and turned to Lavender. Hermione sighed and turned to her plate. She ran her thumb over her leg.

"Harry is Mooney going to be at Grimmauld Place for Christmas?" Hermione asked her best friend.

The messy head wizard swallowed. "Yea. I'm ready for the break. My brain is fired from all this studying you're making me do!"

The witch rolled her eyes. "We leave in one week guys. You'll thank me when you get your results."

The red head only stuffed some ham into his mouth and his jaw stuck out on the side of his face.

"Must you stuff your mouth with food."

"I'm hungry." he mumbled.

They finished eating and the went to their classes.

______________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus felt Hermione's presence leave his side. He sighed and told them it was time for class. They moaned loudly and they left the great hall to finish the days classes.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione walked into her room and pulled out the journal from her bag and got settled on the bed. She opened the faded book and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Remus about Mooney's memories.

She quickly wrote into the journal and watch the words vanish.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat down on the couch in the common room when he saw his pocket light up gold. He pulled out the book along with a quill and bottle of ink he kept with him. He pulled out the picture and sat it on the next page. He smiled when he saw the words appear.

**I have great news. Mooney is remembering our time with journal, but he's leaving well…you out. He said that your future self isn't ready to know.**

Mooney smiled. _'I remember hah and you don't. _

'_Oh shut up. You'll tell me in time. So thank you.'_

'_You got to love me.'_

Remus couldn't help but snort at the wolf. He dunked the quill into the bottle.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**I am pleased that my wolf is remembering and no doubt that flashes are showing. Let things take it's course. **_

_**Anyway enough of that. Where are going for Christmas? I'm going to James's for Christmas. **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm actually going to be spending the Christmas holidays at Grimmauld Place with you, Sirius and Harry. I can't wait for a break. My friends are complaining about me working them too hard on studying for their exams. I just want them to do well. **

Remus chuckled. He was doing the exact same thing with his friends and they couldn't help but complain.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione quickly closed the book when Ginny sat down next to her on the bed. The red head looked at her friend.

"What are doing in here? Everyone's in the common room."

"I'm busy Ginny."

The red head yanked the faded journal from the witch. "What's so special about this old thing anyway," and she flipped through the pages. "The pages are blank. Why are they blank? You're always writing in this damn thing."

Hermione took the book back from the red head. "I placed a charm over it so people want read my private thoughts," she hissed. "I want to be left alone. I'll be down once I am done."

Ginny walked to the door and turned around. "You've changed so has Professor Lupin. He watches your every move. Are you cheating on my brother Mione? Because if you are tell me now."

"No. I am not cheating on Ron. Please leave me alone."

"Fine," and the red head storm from the bedroom.

"She can be just as thick headed as her brother." she mumbled and turned back to the journal.

_**I want you to be careful when you're at Grimmauld Place isn't really the safest house even though I'll be there and Sirius. Just be careful.**_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Don't worry. Dumbledore removed all the dark magic from the house, because it was used for something of importance in the future. **

The wizard sighed in relief than he fond.

**I have to go my friends are waiting for me. **

He sighed and dunked the quill into his bottle of ink.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Than I talk to you soon, my brown eyed girl.**_

She smiled at the nickname.

___________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Bye.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

They closed the journal and both put it away until next time.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit the button and review me!


	10. Rare Moon

________________________________________________________________________

The Journal

________________________________________________________________________

The Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station and the students go off the train in search for their families. Harry looked around the platform for his godfather and smiled. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed near the wall that joined the muggle and wizard platforms. She nodded and they said their good byes to the Weaselys' and walked up to the two marauders.

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and hugged the witch. Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder. The werewolf smiled and hugged the witch.

He pulled back, "How's my brown eyed girl?" asked tapping her on the nose.

Hermione smiled brightly, because he had remembered her nickname or was Mooney just giving him a flash to make her brown eyes shine brightly? She didn't she was with them both.

"I'm good."

"Let's go home." Sirius told the trio with a smile.

They nodded and they ran trough the wall into the muggle part of the station. The group walked cross the street and departed to Grimmauld Place.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

The marauders stepped off the Hogwarts Express and said bye to Peter who was spending Christmas with his family. The trio went in search for James's parents.

"There they are." said James motioning to the couple near the wall.

Mr. Potter had messy black hair, pale skin, brown eyes round glasses and board shoulders.

Mrs. Potter had long red hair, fair skin, brown eyes and slim womanly figure.

The marauders pushed their trolleys over to the couple. The witch quickly took her son into a bone crushing hug. The wizard gasped for air, but patted his mother on the back. She pulled back and quickly took Sirius and Remus into tight hugs.

"Kristine let them breathe." said Harold.

"Sorry boys." she smiled, "Let's go home."

The group left the station.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus, Hermione, Harry and Sirius walked into Grimmauld Place. Sirius told the kids to get settled and to meet them in the dinning room once they were done. They nodded and ran up stairs to get unpacked.

The werewolf watched the witch vanish up the stairs and smiled. Sirius called Remus's name and he followed his fellow marauder into the dinning room.

"Mooney what's going on with you and Hermione?"

"Nothing Padfoot. Nothing," sitting down at the table and waved his wand and four cups of hot tea appeared on the table.

Sirius raised a brow and sat down across from his childhood friend.

Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table next to the werewolf. Remus poured some milk and honey into her tea. She smiled and thanked the wizard. He nodded and smiled at the witch.

Harry sat down at the table next to his godfather. He pulled his cup of tea closer to him and smiled at his best friend.

"What's going on guys?" Hermione asked with interest.

"We're going to decorate the house." Sirius smiled and continued, "The muggle way to make it fun." he turned to Harry. "We actually did that at your dad's when we went to the house. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. What do think?"

"Sounds like fun," said Harry, "Let's get started."

Hermione smiled at the marauders and took a sip of tea. She turned her head and saw Remus looking at her with a hint of amber and gently squeezed her left leg. She smiled and rested a hand on his and ran her thumb cross his hand.

Sirius clapped his hands. "Well let's get started."

Harry's green eyes sparkled and quickly stood up and followed his godfather to the sitting room. Remus chuckled and helped Hermione from her seat and they followed the wizards to the sitting room.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Harold opened the house door and the group walked into the house. Remus closed the door behind him a with a soft click. Kristine walked into the living room to make sure she had all the Christmas things from the attic. She smiled and nodded in approval.

Harold walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest. The witch loved this time of year being with her family. She loved Sirius and Remus as her sons.

____________________________________________________________________

James claimed up onto the top bunk and flopped into the bed. Remus flopped down on the bottom bunk under James. Sirius flopped down on the other top bunk across from James.

Remus pulled out Hermione's picture from the journal and ran his fingers across the photo, and he wondered what she was doing at Grimmauld Place.

"Mooney," James lowered his head so he could see his friend on the bottom bunk. "What's so special about this Hermione girl? You're always looking at that picture."

"She's just a good friend I met."

The messy head wizard raised a brow. "But you haven't gotten any letters at school."

"Dumbledore gives me the letters."

"What ever mate," he said jumped off the bed, "Let's go down stairs. Mum's waiting."

Remus put the picture back in the journal and sat it down on his pillow. James and Sirius stood out in the hall waiting. They ran down the stairs to the living room.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

"Who wants to put the star the tree?" Sirius asked the kids.

Harry smiled at the witch. "Mione should do it."

Hermione climbed up the latter and Remus gently held her waist so she wouldn't fall and Harry handed the witch the star. She smiled and carefully placed it on top. The werewolf helped the witch off the latter. Hermione thanked him and squeezed his hand.

The group flopped down on the couch and looked around the room. They smiled at their finished work.

"I think we'll do this every year." Sirius said looking around the living room with a smile.

The sitting room had a large tree in the condor decorated with balls, fairy lights and a star on top. The mantle had garland, angels and mistletoe hung in the doorway. The marauder way it was charmed.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Kristine smiled at their finished worked. She ways liked decorating the house the muggle way. It made it have more meaning to her and the family. The mantle was lined with garland, bows and snowmen. The tree stood in the far condor so you could see it when you walked into the house. It was simple but cheerful.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione walked into the library with journal, quill and bottle of ink. She sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow and placed it in her lap. She opened the journal smiled dunked the quill into the ink bottle. She watched the words vanish.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus jumped when he saw the journal shine. He looked at Mrs. Potter hoping she didn't see the light shine. He sighed. She was pulling cookies out of the oven. The werewolf opened the book and placed Hermione's picture on the table in front of him. He smiled when saw her writing appear on the page.

**What** **are** **you** **doing** **right** **this** **minute?** **I'm** **in** **the** **library** **all** **by my** **little** **lonesome.**

Remus suppressed the laugh that threatened to escape from his mouth. He looked at her picture and dunked his quill into the bottle.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm_** **_at_** **_the_** **_kitchen_** **_table_** **_Mrs. Potter_** **_just_** **_pulled_** **_chocolate_** **_chip_** **_cookies_** **_from_** **_the oven._**

**_I'm glad she_** **_didn't _** **_see_** **_journal_** **_light up._** **_I jumped_** **_when _I saw** **_it,_** **_so I quickly opened it._**

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**_I'm she didn't see it._**

Kristine walked over to the table and sat a plate down with some cookies and a glass a milk. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

The witch sat down at the table and picked up the photo. "Who's the pretty girl?"

Remus smiled, "That's Hermione. She's a friend of mine. We met through Dumbledore. We keep in touch through writing letters. She lives so far away that Fawks brings our letters back and forth."

"I see. I wouldn't mind meeting her. You can bring her by any time." Kristine rose from the table and walked back over the pan of cookies.

"I'll see what I can do," and he returned to the journal.

**I wish I was with you sharing chocolate chip cookies with you. I know it's your weak spot. It's mine as well.**

The wizard smiled and grabbed a cookie. He took bite chewing in thought. He quickly wrote in the book and watched the words vanished.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

**_I am with you my brown eyed girl, and I we'll share cookies soon._**

**_Close the journal I wand to give you you're Christmas present._**

She smiled and closed the book.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus pulled out a sliver necklace with a full moon made out of rare black diamonds.

Mooney smiled, 'This will help our mate with our pain, instead it will sooth her.'

Kristine sat down at the table across from Remus watching him closely. She slowly covered her mouth when she saw his eyes were amber.

Mooney whispered under his breath an incantation rubbing the moon. "This will help you mate," whispered the wolf placing the amulet into the journal and closed the book.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

The journal shined and Hermione opened the book and gasped at what laid before her. "Oh my gods. It can't be…a black stone moon," picking up the necklace and put it around her neck.

**_This will sooth you during the full moon. The next one is the new moon. It will last for three days. I don't want you in pain because of me._**

Hermione blinked back the tears. Did he know he was causing his self more pain through the rare gift?

________________________________________________________________________

Remus stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his room, and closed the door and slipped into his flannel pants.

The wizard fell to his knees in pain and grabbed his stomach. He growled deep inside his chest and his eyes lashed from blue green to amber and back again. Mooney howled and his world went black.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione closed her eyes when he heard his howl and whimpers of pain.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus grabbed onto the table gasping in pain. Kristine was quickly at his side. The wizard sank to his knees as the pain intensified ten times worse than his last transformation.

Sirius, James and Harold ran into the room when they heard a growl. The two marauders were quickly at their best mate's side.

Remus looked at his friends with flashing eyes from blue green to amber. He growled deep inside his chest.

"Harold get Albus here." Kristine told her husband.

He ran from the room and quickly returned with the elderly wizard.

James and Sirius stepped back and stood next to Harold. Albus knelt down in front of the young wizard.

"It was worth it," Mooney answered in graveled voice. "She will not feel our pain." he gasped.

"Who?" Kristine gently asked the young wizard before her gasping in pain.

"Hermione," growled louder, "She feels it here and there," and his world went black.

Harold walked over to Remus and lifted him up and carried him to living and laid him down on the couch. The two marauders, Kristine and Albus followed behind the wizard.

James and Sirius sat down on the floor in front of the couch. Kristine and Harold sat down on the love seat and Albus sat down in a arm chair waiting for the werewolf to wake up.

"Kristine what happened to Remus?" asked Albus who already had an idea what happened to the young man.

Kristine explained that he had pulled out a necklace that look liked a moon with black stones. She saw his eyes were amber when he was looking at the amulet said an incantation placed the necklace inside his journal closed it and a few minutes later he double over in pain.

"James please bring me the journal. I want to take a look at the book." Albus told the young man.

"Yes sir," and he ran to the kitchen, grabbed the book, picture and ran back into the living room. "Here are," holding out the book with the picture on top. He sat back down next to Sirius.

The headmaster sat back in the chair and looked at the picture and he noticed it was a muggle picture. He turned it over and saw writing on the back.

_Until we meet again. Love Hermione._

"Interesting." He whispered and opened the book and saw words appear on the page.

**Remus are you alright? Do you realize the pain you have caused here in my time and yours. Dam it Mooney you altered the time line. I just hope not to extreme measures.**

**I known you don't won't me feel your pain during your transformations, but a rare black diamond moon. Where did you find one? There are only six known to in the wizarding world.**

**Please answer me! I'm worried!**

Remus slowly opened his eyes and he could feel his heart beat heavily inside his chest. He realized that his self in the future was still in a great deal of pain. He growled deep inside his chest. He turned his head and saw the headmaster with his journal and Hermione's picture. He sat up and held out a shaky hand. "My journal Professor," he said more as a demand than a question.

Albus looked up and studied the young man on the couch.

"The journal and the picture. Now," Mooney growled as his eyes shined bright amber. "You will keep the book open."

The group looked at Remus in shock. They'd never seen him disrespect one of his peers or show the other side of his personality. The only time the marauders saw the wolf was on the full moon.

"Now human," roared Mooney. "I am not known for my patience. My mate is worried."

Albus stood up and handed Remus his journal and the picture with his chest rising and falling heavily. He took the book and picture not taking his amber eyes off the elderly wizard.

________________________________________________________________________

Please place your reviews!


	11. Meaning Behind the Moonstone

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Journal **_

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

Remus shakily summoned his quill and his bottle of ink from the kitchen. He sat back placed a pillow in his lap and took a deep breath. The werewolf wrote with a shaky hand as the others watched on in fascination.

________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**I'm fine my brown eyed girl. The only thing that matters is that you're no longer feel our pain. **_

_**I was able to find the rare moon stone in the Forbidden Forest on my last full moon. A white enchanted wolf led me to the warm springs where the stone was found. She told me it was for you my mate and that time could not be altered. Well…besides me feeling more of my future self's pain. **_

_**Do not worry about me my witch. I'm just fine.**_

Hermione growled and shook her head. Remus always cared about those around him than his self. She gasped and wrote a quick reply and ran from the library.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

1977

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**You stubborn man! I'll deal with you later, but as for now I have to deal with you in my time. **

"My brown eyed girl I'll be just fine but I understand your reasons." Remus whispered looking at the photo he held in his hands. He sighed heavily and look up at Sirius when he called his name.

"What's going on Mooney?" asked Sirius as the others looked on waiting for the answer.

Remus sat back and began his story. He wanted to keep to his self but had an idea that Dumbledore had an idea of what was happening between the couple.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione quickly unlocked the door with her wand and ran into the bedroom. She was immediately at his side. Hermione brushed Remus's hair that held more gray streaks than before from his face looking more exhausted and his body was severally scared across his chest and back. Hermione gently rested his head in her lap. "What have you done Remus? I know you wanted me not to feel your pain, but you caused your self unbearable pain."

Remus slowly opened his eyes and took several deep breaths. He closed them again only to open them again to show stunning amber eyes. He gently stroked the moon that hung around Hermione's neck and placed his hand on the back of her neck pulling her down to his face capturing her lips with his own. Remus forced her mouth open with his tongue and slowly stroked her tongue with his own. They slowly pulled when it was necessary for air.

Hermione blinked back the tears that threaten to fall but a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes only to let more fall causing Remus to sit up ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He took his mate into his arms. Hermione's body shook with sobs and, he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Everything's alright, mate." Mooney whispered her ear. "I have to protect you and this is the only way for my self in both times to protect you. Please," he pulled her back and cupped her face with both hands. "don't be up set with us my witch. My human will make it through it."

Hermione violently shook her head in disbelief. "Mooney will have to endure twenty years of pain. Please. Please. Mooney," she said as the tears flowed more heavily. "I ask of you to take back the moonstone."

Mooney's amber eyes gazed into his witch's bright glassy brown eyes and said, "It can not be returned once it is received to a mate. You put it on immediately once it showed up in the journal. Did you not?" Hermione only nodded her head. "Than the moonstone can _never _be returned," he sighed heavily, "Now go and leave my human and I to rest."

Hermione slowly stood up off the floor and looked at the wizard before her with worry. She was concerned about Remus next transformation because the next transformation would last three days. She could do nothing to stop the pain or the transformation no matter how much she wanted to help Remus and Mooney.

Mooney painfully rose from the floor and stroked his mate's cheek. "My beautiful witch, do not worry," and he gently captured his lips with his own. "Remus will remember nothing of these events that unfolded. He will remain in the dark until I see fit to tell him. Now go." She nodded and quietly left the room. "Good night," and he closed the door.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

______________________________________________________________________

Remus sat back as the pain subsided for his body grateful for his mate. She was able to help the pain vanish. "Thank you mate," whispered Remus looking at Hermione's photo. The young man looked around the room at the stunned group. "I promise you everything I told you is true," setting the picture gently in the journal and closing it for safe keeping.

James stared at his best friend in awe. He would have never imaged that one could commutate through a journal. He'd heard of time turners taking you back in time but journal! "A Mooney how is this possible?" asked James and watched Remus's eyes change amber. "Bloody hell. I wasn't expecting the wolf to appear!" said the marauder in awe.

Mooney chuckled. "You called I came." James nodded. "The reason behind the journal's connection is thanks to the elderly wizard sitting in this very room." They all turned in the direction of the headmaster. "No my old friend not that Albus Dumbledore. The one twenty years in the future. He knew my mate's connection and we could only be excepted to one another was through time. It's known as time altering connection. This connection is rare but it always me to get know mate on different level than by adult and child. Do you understand?" he smiled at the group. "Good very good. Call me if you need of me. Oh, yes before I go; beware of the rat and trust an enemy," and with that Mooney was gone.

Sirius looked at James in confusion not understanding the meaning what Mooney had told him. "Beware of the rat and trust an enemy what the hell does that mean?" James shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't want to think at the moment too much had happened for him to grasp. "Mooney nearly attacked Peter last full moon." Sirius whispered in James's ear. "I mean look at it mate his form's a rat and does go missing for along amount of time." James shook his in disbelief. "At lest think about it." The marauder nodded in agreement.

"Boys go up stairs and get some rest. It's been a long trying night." Harold told the marauders. They nodded their heads and Harold turned to Albus, "Is it possible for one to commutate through time?"

Albus stroked in long white bred in thought. "It's possible especially with the advancement in the future," and rose from his seat, "I bid you good night." Albus left the way he entered.

The three marauders heard the headmaster leave and the ran up stairs to the bedroom. James jump onto the top bunk and Sirius did the same on the bunk across from him. Remus flopped onto the bed below James. He sighed and opened the journal and stared at Hermione's photo. He grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink from under the bed.

James hung his head down and looked at his fellow marauder and asked, "Checking up on that mate of yours?" Remus nodded. "I hope I get to meet her if she has your heart that badly." He nodded again and James laid down on the bed listing to his friend's quill scratching against paper.

___________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione laid down on her bed and looked at the journal at rested on the bedside table and saw it glow gold. She sat up grabbed the faded book and got comfortable and opened the book.

_**Is everything alright? I know I scared you and I am sorry that was not my intention. My intention is to protect you and I know I am doing that now. **_

_**I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted. Good night my brown eyed girl. **_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Good night dear Remus.**

Remus closed the book and wished his fellow marauders good night. James and Sirius bid their friend good night and James turned out the lights.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione closed the journal and quietly left the library to retire for the night, but she stopped by and check on Remus. She walked quietly into the room and over to bed. She covered him up and place gentle kissed on his forehead. She left the room retiring for the night.

________________________________________________________________________

Please place your great reviews. Flames will be ignored!!


	12. Three Little Words

________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Hermione walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks and heat rose up into her cheeks. Remus was dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants. He turned his head when he hard someone walk into the kitchen and smiled at the young woman and turned back around. Hermione frond at the small gesture but it was replaced with a smile when he turned around and a held out a hot cup of coffee. She walked further into the room and took the cup from Remus's hands. The couple walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

Remus sat back and studied Hermione for a minute something was different about the witch. He was drawn to her more than before and his wolf remained silent and content. He took a sip of coffee never taking his eyes off of her when they caught the wolf shape birthmark on her shoulder. Remus sat his cup down on the table and moved to the chair next to Hermione. He reached out but stopped halfway there and looked at her only for her to lower the thin strap down her arm. He ran his fingers over her shoulder gently tracing the mark of the wolf.

Remus unknowing kissed the rare mark pulled back and said, "Hermione what's going on?" She only gave him a shy little smile causing him to growl inside his chest. "Hermione," he said and slammed his lips against hers forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She whimpered inside his mouth and he buried his hands into her curls pulling her even closer. Remus quickly pulled back. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that," and quickly walked out of the room.

"Don't be sorry." Hermione whispered staring at the door. She propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. "Mooney when are you going to tell him the truth. I see him everyday and it's killing me."

"You love Remus don't you, love?" Sirius said gently from the doorway. Hermione slowly turned her head and nodded. He sighed sat down at the table and smiled. "Just give him sometime. He sees you as his student at the moment." Sirius said and squeezed her hand. "Mooney loves you. I can tell. He's loved you since your fifth year." Hermione's mouth fell opened in shock. Sirius smiled and said, "Just be patient."

Hermione nodded and slowly pulled her strap back up on her shoulder. She grabbed her cup, kissed the marauder on the forehead and left the kitchen. She knew things were slowly changing in her time. She could tell just by the brightness of Sirius's eyes and it made her wonder if he served twelve years in Azkaban. She would have to wait but sometimes it seemed unbearable to wait. She had no choice.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus walked into the kitchen and found Kristine cooking breakfast and Harold at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of coffee. Harold looked over the paper and smiled at the young man. Remus smiled and sat down at the table. He folded up the paper and sat it down next to him. He studied the werewolf and noticed that Remus's hair had more strains of gray in his sandy blonde hair, face was paler and looked more exhausted and had a few more scars.

Kristine sat two plates of breakfast on the table and noticed Remus. "Sweetie, do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter." he answered. Kristine studied him for a moment nodded and returned to the stove.

Sirius and James stumbled into the kitchen. Remus shook his head. The way they walked into the room people would think they were drunk. Harold chuckled and turned to his breakfast. The boys sat down at the table. Kristine sat down two plates. They gave her small thank you. She kissed each marauder on the forehead. Harold stuck out his bottom lip. She only smiled and gave her husband a quickly kiss on the lips. She was surprised when he pulled her into his lap.

"Get a room." Sirius and James said at once. Remus only smiled hoping he and Hermione were like that when they meet again.

Harold let his wife from his lap and she fixed her plate and return to the table. She sat down next her husband.

Sirius sat the journal down on the table. "You forgot that mate," and sat a quill and bottle of ink down. "Hermione might write you and you don't need her mad at you. Do we?"

"Thanks Padfoot." Remus said gently ran his fingers across the journal. "I'm ready to met her and waiting is horrible and twenty years makes even worse."

"You always have to do things the hard way, don't you Mooney?" James said with a smile. Remus chuckled and threw a piece of toast at his fellow marauder.

The family ate in comfortable silence. James and Sirius were trying to figure out what Mooney meant about 'beware of the rat and befriend an enemy.' because they couldn't understand the meaning behind the phrase. Harold watched Sirius and James because he knew if they were silent something weighed heavily on their minds. And many things happened last night that everyone was trying to figure out it was truly about. They all jumped when the journal lit up gold expect for Remus.

He chuckled and opened the book and sat his plate on counter and turned the journal. He sat Hermione's picture down on the table in front of him.

**You kissed me in the kitchen but quickly left the room. Sirius told me that you see me as your student right now. I can understand that but it still hurt. **

Remus's brow frond. Sirius and James turned their heads to read the sentence and both of their brows frond. They looked at their friend and turned to the journal.

**You're gradually giving Remus memory flashes. He kissed my wolf too.**

Mooney smirked and looked up at the group with amber eyes and turned back to book. He wrote his reply to his mate.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat in her room waiting for him to reply. She wanted Mooney's reason behind his future self actions. She saw words slowly appeared on the page.

_**My witch I did not mean to hurt you. You must understand that it's my last intention. It's near the full moon and I want to play. It was only a tease. I was giving my human a taste of what's to come. I'm sorry for hurting you. Go to me and play.**_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**What! You can't be serious! You'll just leave and be angry at me and at your self. You're my professor!**

"Wow getting funky with a student Mooney."

"Watch your self Padfoot. She isn't my student at the moment. We are away from Hogwarts. Hermione is of age."

Kristine stared at Remus and crossed her arms. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The werewolf looked up at the witch and raised a brow and she sighed and gave up at even jumping on the boy. Kristine couldn't change the matter and he turned back to the journal.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Go on mate. Go to me to your other half. Let me feel you. Go. **_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

James and Sirius raised their brows at what Remus wrote to Hermione. They smiled at their friend. Mooney was going to get laid. He growled at the two marauder but gave them a wolfish smirk and turned back to the book.

**I'll only go for you and because I love you. **

Remus stared at the three words they'd never wrote. He traced the words and smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione couldn't believe she wrote those words. She wondered if he was ready to hear them or not. She needed to tell him before she lost her nerve. She chewed her bottom nervously waiting for a reply. She smiled.

_**I love you too my brown eyed girl. Go to me. We'll talk later. The boys are begging me to play some quidditch. **_

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. She put up the journal and left the her bedroom. She had no idea what was going to happen. She hid her shaky hands in her blue jeans pockets. Hermione stopped at Remus's bedroom door and raised a shaky hand. She shook her head and turned around. She turned back around and knocked on the door.

Remus opened the door and stood there staring at each other. He rested his hand on the doorframe blocking her from entering the room. He looked her up and down at her beautiful face and brown eyes to her well developed bust line, flat stomach, curved waist down to her long legs. Remus closed his eyes to regain control his want of the beautiful woman in front of him. He suppressed a moan that threatened to escape his throat. He reached out his hand and stroked Hermione's cheek. He opened his eyes and she saw it was Mooney. He ran his hand down her neck, across her shoulder and back to her neck. Mooney took her hand and gently pulled her into the room and closed, locked and silenced the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Make me happy chapter and place your great reviews! Flamers will be ignored!


	13. Changing & Mark

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

________________________________________________________________________

Mooney turned on his left side, propped up his elbow and rested his head in his hand. He ran his hand down the curve of her body. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and connected with a pair of bright amber eyes. He gently stroked her cheek and captured her lips and rolled Hermione on her back and deepened the kiss. Mooney growled deep inside his chest. He pulled back breathing heavily and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"My beautiful mate. My beautiful witch." Mooney said, and captured her lips with his own. He licked her wolf shape birthmark and kissed his way down south. He stopped and looked up at his mate. "Can I mark you, mate?"

Hermione looked in Mooney's amber eyes. "Where?"

He looked over her body for an intimate spot. Mooney scooted down to the end of the bed. "Right there," pointing to Hermione's right inner thigh. He said, and kissed her tender flesh. He looked up and Hermione nodded. "It's going to be painful and you'll pass out." Hermione spread her legs and nodded. Mooney moved his head between her thighs and sank his teeth into her tender flesh. Hermione let out a ear piercing scream and struggled to break free. Mooney pinned her down onto the bed. He licked the mark and looked up at the woman. "It must heal on it own. You'll limp for a few days."

Hermione smiled at her mate. "I don't care. I belong to you and no other. Come here." Hermione told him, and he moved over her body supporting his weight with his arms. "It's my turn." Mooney's amber eyes shined brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione kissed his left shoulder and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Mooney growled and howled at her clam. She licked away the blood pulled back and smiled. "My alpha."

"My omega." Mooney said, and captured her lips. "I love you witch," he whispered clamed her lips again.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

The three marauders walked into James's room to change out of their sweaty clothes. Remus pulled his shirt over his head over his head when he felt a slight shot of pain. He turned his head and looked at his left shoulder and saw a fresh mark. He smiled and traced the mark. "Hermione's clamed me as her alpha. She is forever my omega."

James and turned to the lycan with wide eyes. "No way!" and he walked over his best mate and looked at the mark. "Bloody hell. Mate do you realize when you meet her it'll be extremely hard on you not to bang her near the full moon."

"Mooney you just got laid!" He gave Sirius a wolf grin. "Lucky bastard." He whispered slipping a clean shirt over his head.

Remus slipped into a clean shirt and laid down on the bed with a huge smile on his face. Sirius and James were right it will be hard being around the witch near the full moon. It's going to be even longer waiting for his mate to come into his life. He knew it was worth it's weight in gold.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

Hermione slipped out of Remus room when she was caught by Sirius. "Sneaky. Sneaky little witch." he smirked. "Marking him. Tsk. Tsk. Making him wait twenty years. You are curl. He loves you and he will wait forever if he needs to." He kissed her forehead. "Just don't let Harry catch you, alright love?"

Hermione smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She realized that Mooney must have given him his memories of what happened in 1977 or he never forgot what happened. She shook her head and ran down stairs to fix supper for her 'boys.'

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat the food down on the table and Remus, Harry and Sirius walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sirius took his seat next to his godson and Hermione took seat next Remus. They enjoyed a nice quiet supper. Harry smiled at his best friend and Sirius gave his godson a slight nodded. He smiled bigger. He knew Hermione had a huge crush on Mooney during their third year.

Harry waved his wand and the dishes were cleaned and went to their respectable spots in the cabinets. Sirius grabbed a stack of playing cards and dealt him and Harry a hand. Hermione kissed his best friend on the forehead and left to the library. Remus tapped the table and Sirius dealt his fellow marauder a hand of cards.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat down on the couch in the library and got settled with her journal and a quill and a bottle of ink. She opened the book and smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus walked down the stairs and stepped out onto the back porch with his journal. He opened the book and smiled.

**My darling I went to like you said and it was amazing. You marked me and I know you; you know that I marked you my alpha. Sirius caught me leaving your room. I almost flipped out when I saw him. He told me not to let Harry catch me. **

Remus laughed at the image. He stopped wondering who this Harry was because she had told him many things about him and Ron. They were already changing the future what harm would it cause if he asked. The only thing she'd say is no.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Love, what's Harry's full name? I mean we're already changing things in both of our times. So what can it hurt. Please tell me. **_

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and took a deep breath. He was right. They were changing many things. She smiled. Maybe she could save Harry's parents and save Sirius from twelve years in Azkaban. She nodded in approval. Hermione snapped her fingers and dug through a small bag on the couch and found a picture of her and Harry.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

Sirius and James sat down in two empty arm chairs and they smiled. They couldn't help but want to know what was going on with their best friend's life. It was changing so quickly but could tell that Mooney was very happy.

**Close the journal and I'll show you." **

Remus closed the book and quickly lit up gold and he opened the book. He picked up the photo and his eyes widened and looked down at the page.

**This is my best friend Harry James Potter. He's the son of James and Lily Potter. **

He smiled. James and Lily had been dating since the beginning of the year. He knew that things would workout between them. He turned back to the photo.

Hermione and Harry stood in the Gryffindor common room with huge smiles on their faces. The quid ditch team had won against Slytherin.

"Prongs," Remus held out the photo, "met your son Harry James."

James took the photo with a shaky hand and smiled. "Wow. Harry." He whispered. "Look Padfoot he has," James's eyes widen. "has Lily's eyes. He's a handsome young man."

Sirius took the photo from his best mate and smiled. "So your mate is best friends with Prongs's son. That's cool. Oh cool they're in Gryffindor!"

Remus looked down and smiled at what appeared.

**I have copy of the picture. I want James to have the photo. **

"James, Hermione said that picture is for you."

The marauder smiled and ran his fingers across his son. He loved and Lily and he knew that they would have beautiful children.

**Are Sirius and James with you now?**

________________________________________________________________________

_**Yes. Why do ask?**_

Hermione dug threw her bag once more and pulled out two old copies of the Daily Prophet. She had found them in the attic of the house, because she knew Remus would ask about their futures. Hermione thought this would be the easiest way to tell them. She chew her bottom lip on how to tell them that Sirius wasn't a betrayer. She took a deep breath. It would be worth it.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**I have something of great importance of the future. I want you to understand that Sirius is innocent of what he was accused of. I trust him with my life. He did what he did to protect his godson. I promise you. Please just close the journal. **

Remus read it out loud for the benefit of his fellow marauders. They all looked at the journal with puzzled look. The werewolf closed the book and quickly opened the book and articles rested on the pages. Remus picked up the first paper and opened it and eyes widened. He cleared his throat and read out for James and Sirius's benefit.

"September 1, 1981." Remus read and started the article. (That's the MORNING EDITION! James and Lily did die on October 31!)

"Death Eater Attack:

James and Lily Potter's home was found destroyed early this morning by a local witch who contact Ministry of Magic for a full report. It took no time for the information of the attack, and one-year-old Harry Potter had survived the killing curse and destroyed He-That-Should-Not-Be-Named."

Remus looked up at his friends and took a deep breath and continued.

"The aurors appeared at the demolished home Harry Potter had vanished and He-That-Should-Not-Be-Named had been vanished. The Minister of Magic has sent out a search for the baby. He has not been found."

Remus turned to page six with a shaky hand and took a deep breath and read,

"Mass Murder:

It was seen this morning that Sirius Black went after his long time friend Peter Pettgrew in crazed rage accusing him of betrayal of James and Lily Potter. And within Black's rage he destroyed Peter Prettgrew along with twelve other muggles.

The aurors were quickly on the sense and arrested the mad man and was shipped off to Azkaban. The only thing the aurors found was a finger of Peter Pettgrew."

Remus closed the paper and stared at his friend and sat the paper down on the porch. He pick up the other paper.

"June 13, 1996.

Wrongly Accused:

The Minister Fudge dropped the charges against Sirius Black of the murder of Peter Pettgrew and twelve murders when Harry Potter brought Mr. Pettgrew to the Ministry of Magic for an active death eater. The trial didn't last long and the confession of betraying the Potters was made in front of the inter court. The charges and an apology was made and sent Sirius Black on his way as a free man.

Peter Pettgrew will receive the dementor's kiss on Wednesday 15 and allow the souls of James and Lily Potter lay in rest."

Remus sat the paper unable to finish the rest of the article. He they had heard enough. James and Sirius now understood why Moony didn't trust Peter Pettgrew. They sat back in thought and realized the reason behind his vanishing it was from him attending death eater meetings.

"I knew I didn't trust him." Remus said with a growl. "We need to put a faith in someone. Someone that will benefit your survival. Severus. He's man of loyalty."

"Mooney you can't me serious!" Sirius yelled. "He's strange. He studies the dark arts! He's just-"

Remus growled deep inside his chest. He knew Severus was a good person. He kept his secret from everyone and promised to help find a cure of his Lycanthropy. He sat back and told them about Severus promise. They looked at their fellow marauder like he had two heads. Sirius and James couldn't believe what they just heard. They promised not tease Severus as much. Remus raised a brow at his friends, but smiled it was better than nothing. He turned back to the journal.

**I know this is incredible shock to all of you, but I want James and Lily to live. I need you to trust Severus Snape. He's spy for Dumbledore or will be very soon. Just don't tease him so harshly and he'll come back to side of light sooner. **

"See what did I tell you." Remus said after he read out what his mate wrote.

**I love you and talk to later. You're here.**

________________________________________________________________________

1997

**_______________________________________________________________________**

_**I love you. Good night my brown eyed girl.**_

Hermione smiled and closed the journal.

Remus walked into the library and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. She took the hot cup and put the journal away in her bag.

"What were you doing?" He asked and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Just writing in my journal."

"I use to have a journal but it was lost before I graduated. If I remember correctly a picture was in there. I never let it out of my sight along with my journal. I wrote in it all the time. My friends even nagged me about writing in it so much." Hermione smiled at the werewolf. "You remind me so much of her. She had the most amazing brown eyes."

Hermione blushed and turned away from the man grabbing her cup. She looked at Remus and blushed brighter. He sat his cup down on the table and gently turned her head and stroked her cheek.

"Why do you look away my brown eyed girl?" asked Remus and took her cup from her hands. "I'm drawn to you, but why?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Remus slowly covered the space between them. "Hermione." he whispered and gently captured her lips with his own. She moaned and he slowly parted her mouth with tongue and stroked his tongue against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to his body. He growled in his chest and he pulled back both of them breathing heavily. "You're forbidden."

"You're not my professor here Remus." Hermione said with smiled and her bright brown eyes shined.

________________________________________________________________________

Make me happy and hit the button!!


	14. Passion in the Library

Note: Rating has changed to **Mature!**

I wanted to show what Hermione changed when she sent the newspaper clippings to 1977. Enjoy the change.

Warning graphic sex sense. If this disturbs you turn back NOW!

_______________________________________________________________________

**The Journal **

________________________________________________________________________

Remus smiled and yanked Hermione into his lap and slammed his lips against hers. He knew that his head was telling him to stop, but his heart was telling don't stop. He decided to listen to his heart and not his head and it felt good for change.

Hermione ran her fingers through his gray/ sandy blonde hair. He placed butterfly kisses down her neck and back up to her mouth. He parted her lips with his tongue and danced inside her mouth. Hermione twisted some hair and gave it a slight tug. She felt him shutter. They pulled back and he smiled.

"What are you doing to me Hermione?" Remus asked, searching for answers in her brown eyes. "How could you feel anything for an old man like me? What-" He was interrupted when two lips slammed onto his. Remus groaned deep inside throat.

Remus laid back on the couch bring Hermione with him. He ran his hands down the curve of her body. He shifted his hips and grinded against her body and he moaned in her ear. Hermione pressed her body harder and tugged on his earlobe.

"Hermione stop. Stop." He said gently, and Hermione pulled back with a questionable look. "We must stop or I'll lose control."

She unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and licked his mark on his left shoulder. He pulled her even closer grinding harder against her body. He growled at the pain that was building. He had to stop, but her mouth felt so good against his skin. Hermione breathing became ragged and she arched her back at the feeling of his harden member.

Remus unbuttoned Hermione's shirt relieving a red and gold laced bra. He stared at her well develop breasts. He hesitated for a moment, but Hermione arched her back and he gave them firm squeeze. She grinded against him once more and he looked into his eyes and smiled.

"The pain is unbearable." Remus growled. Hermione unbuttoned his pants and he lifted his hips relieving red boxers. "Thank you. I won't take you." He gave her a wolfish grin and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. "Your scent. I've smelt it before." Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and kissed each scar grinding against his member. "Gods!" Remus moaned, when he felt her wet underwear grind over his boxers. "I need to feel you against me. Please brown eyes." He begged. Hermione kissed him gently on the lips and unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. "Hermione you're beautiful," and he pulled her chest against his own grinding harder. "Please don't regret this Hermione. I couldn't lose you."

Hermione kissed him gently and pulled the tip of his erection out his boxers grinded. "I won't regret this nor will you loose me. I promise. You mean far too much to me. " He smiled and stroked the black diamond moon. "Please take me." Hermione begged. "Please. I want you. Gods Remus please!"

He brushed her brown curls that were stuck to her face and sighed. "I'm not your professor and you are of age. I do want you Hermione but I must not take you." Remus smiled and gently laid her down and he removed her wet underwear. "I can please you without taking you." He whispered, and slowly spread her legs and pushed a finger into her wet folds followed by another. He lean forward and whispered, "Beautiful. You are so beautiful." He moved his hand and rubbed the tip of his erection against her hot wet folds. "Oh sweet Merlin. I shouldn't have done that." He groaned in her ear and moved his tip in and out across her folds.

"Remus you're teasing me!" Hermione cried. Remus chuckled and saw burning lust and passion in her brown eyes. "Damn it!" She yelled, yanking down his boxers and pulled him to her center. "You wanted it. Take it!"

Remus looked Hermione in the eyes and entered her with one swift thrust. "Love, you're amazing." Hermione's thighs shook and she moaned and she wrapped her legs around his legs. "Hermione. Hermione." Remus moaned thrusting deep and harder. "I've waited so long. So long."

________________________________________________________________________

Harry climbed the stairs to go up to the roof for some alone time and stare at the stars. He stopped at the library door when he heard moans and groans. He stuck his head into the room and his mouth dropped. Remus Lupin was screwing his best friend in the library! He pinched his arm making sure he wasn't seeing things, but he wasn't. It was real.

Harry scratched his head and observed the couple for a moment. They looked happy and they did have a lot in common. But wait. Hermione was seeing Ron. She and Ron weren't happy. Hermione tried to avoid him. Remus and Hermione made a better couple. He quietly closed the door and continued his way up to the roof and nodded in approval of Remus and Hermione.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione bit down on Remus's shoulder to muffle her scream as her body shook with an orgasm. He growled in his chest as he road out her orgasm. She kissed his shoulder and he harden than ever before. She gasped at the sensation.

"Yes!" Hermione cried. Remus looked at the woman below him and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Remus!" She cried, she came crashing down larger than the first. She cried his name over and over with each climax that shook her body.

Remus moved her legs around his waist and sat up and pushed his hips up and down. He brushed her sweaty hair from her face. He could swear he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Hermione's body shimmering in the firelight with love and lust in her bright brown eyes.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus's neck and pushed her body against his body. She had dreamed of this moment for along time and it was finally coming true. Mooney was gently but was on the wild side she loved. Remus was on the gentler and full of passion. She loved both of them dearly and would never change either of them. Ron be damned.

"Hermione. My Hermione." He whispered, pushing his hips harder causing him to go even deeper. She smiled and her eyes never left his.

She threw her head back and screamed his name once more. She had never came so many times. Except with Mooney, but she had to admit that Remus was bringing her never ending pleasure.

Remus slowed down and pushed in loving smooth strokes wanting to ride in pleasure with the woman that was in his arms. He felt her tighten and he pulled out and slammed in hitting her cervix bringing them both down screaming each other names. He slumped back onto the couch bringing Hermione with him laying on his chest breathing heavily.

Hermione smiled. The future was changed today because the Remus Lupin she remembered would never have allowed the kissing to go far, and here she was in his arms after passionate lovemaking. She knew things would workout in the end.

Remus lifted her hips and slowly pulled out of his lover. He rested her limp body back onto his chest and he held her close. Remus didn't know what came over him, but he wouldn't change anything about what happened. He loved the woman in his arms. Even if he had to wait a few more months to tell her how he felt.

"That was amazing." Hermione said with a scratchy throat. Remus chuckled. He'd made her scream his name until her throat was sore.

"Yes, honey it was incredible." He whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead. He shifted onto the couch. "Cold?" He asked, when he felt her shiver. Hermione nodded. Remus grabbed a nearby blanket and covered them up. "Is that better?" Hermione nodded again unable to talk. He held her close and they slowly fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________

Harry stared up at the bright stars when flashes of memories came into his mind.

Harry rode on the back of a big shaggy black dog. Remus sat on the floor playing with a bubble wand as the dog ran through the bubbles. James and Lily laughed at the trio.

Lily called for everyone to go into the kitchen. James lifted his son of the dog and he morphed into his human form. They all walked into the kitchen.

James sat down at the table and sat Harry in his lap. Sirius sat down next to James. Lily sat a cake down on the table. Remus handed her the knife. The cake had three candles and one to grow on. They sang happy birthday and James helped Harry blow out the candles.

Harry shook his head. He had no idea where that memory came from. He turned his attention back to the stars. He propped his feet up on the table and smiled. The memory was comforting but where did it come from? He shrugged and smiled.

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius sat the table with a photo album flipping through the pages. He smiled at the new ones that were magically added. Hermione was changing the future. He knew Harry was having memory flashes as well. He knew that his godson would be happy about the small flashes.

"Thank you Hermione." Sirius whispered and closed the book and safely tucked it away from Harry's sight. It wasn't time for him to see the changes.

________________________________________________________________________

Christmas eve came sooner than any of them wanted, because it meant that the days grew closer for Hermione and Harry to return to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus decide for the four of them to exchange gift on Christmas eve because the Weasely's were coming over Christmas day. They wanted it to be special for them.

After a nice supper cooked by Harry and Hermione. They went into the seating room to exchange gifts. Remus grabbed a bottle of red wine and four glasses and he sat them on the coffee table. He poured the glasses. Sirius and Remus figured it wouldn't hurt for them to share a bottle of wine.

Harry and Hermione pasted out the gift and sat down on the floor. They all opened their presents one at a time. They could see what they all got each other.

Harry went first. He received a broom kit from Sirius, because by the time of Christmas he was in the need of one each year. Remus gave him a few journals of his father's that had quidditch moves he invented as team captain. Hermione gave him sketch book and drawing pencils. He love drawing during his free time, and she was the only one besides Sirius and Remus that knew about his talent. He had inherited his drawing from his mother.

"Wow. Thanks guys they're great. Hermione your turn." Harry told his best friend.

Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry's gift first. She untied the string and smiled. They were drawing of Hogwarts and of Sirius, Remus and his self in one. She gently sat them aside. She grabbed Sirius's gift next. Hermione could help put laugh at the thoughtfulness of the strange gift. It was a red collar with a gold heart tag with Harry, Sirius and Remus's names on the tag. She slipped the collar on her neck. It showed that their hearts belonged to her. (Hermione's animgi form was a ginger cat.) Hermione looked around for Remus's gift but didn't find it. He smiled and pulled out a black box from his pocket. She took the gift with and slowly opened the lid. It was sliver charm bracelet with a lion (Harry's amingi form) a dog (Sirius animgi form) cat and a wolf for Remus form.

"It's beautiful." She said, pulling out the bracelet.

Remus gently took it from her. "Than it suits you," and clasped it around her right wrist. He restrained his self from kissing the woman in front of him. Remus slowly moved closer and closer and their eyes connected. He looked down at her lips. "My beautiful brown eyed girl." He whispered against her lips. He gently brushed his lips against hers and her eyes closed and, pulled back and her eyes flustered opened.

Hermione looked at Sirius and Harry with wide eyes. "Gods Harry. Please. Please don't tell anyone. Please."

He pulled his best friend into hug. "I won't tell a soul. It's your life and your choice. I'm happy if you are." He whispered, pulling back and kissed her forehead. "You're my sister and love you no matter what."

Remus sighed heavily and smiled at his old time friend. Sirius threw him a wink and squeezed his shoulder. He handed Harry and Hermione their glasses of wine.

Remus still wondered what made him want Hermione so badly, but he didn't care. He was happy. He was having strange flashes of his life, but they were all happy memories of James and his family and his heart Hermione was slowly taking with all her love.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Hermione walked down the stairs still dressed in her pajamas of a thin strap tank top and a pair of sweat pants. The collar and moonstone hung around her neck. Remus walked into the room and kissed her gently on the lips and fixed a cup of coffee. Sirius smiled at the couple when he walked into the kitchen followed Harry. They all sat down at a small table in the kitchen that held six chair. They enjoyed the quiet morning before the Weaselys' arrived. They enjoyed them coming over, but sometimes they could be too loud for them. Harry even enjoyed his quiet time and enjoyed reading a book time to time to Hermione's surprise, but she enjoyed their reading late at night in the library.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Hermione began to set the large dinning table for the Weaselys'. They were going to start to cook but they changed their minds. The couple knew Mrs. Weasely would take the kind gesture as an insult.

The family of red heads stepped out of the fireplace one at the time. They looked around the room in awe. It was first time to the house decorated for Christmas. Mrs. Weasely immediately went to the kitchen to start cooking.

Ron shook his head when he didn't see Hermione. He knew she was in the library like always. It drove him crazy that she read all the time or was writing in that old journal instead of being with him. Ron went up stairs and found Hermione with her nose in a book, but what shocked him was he found Harry with a book.

"What in the hell are you doing reading over Christmas break?" Ron asked Harry, taking his book. He closed it and read the title. "Romeo and Juliet." He opened the book and on the front page read.

Lily,

You have made me love you as Romeo loved his Juliet. You have taken my heart and read this as a confession of my love for you.

I love you,

James

Harry snatched the book from the red head. "It was mother's book. Sirius found it for me in a box of things she wanted me to have. I happen to really like the book. I can read if I wish to." He gently ran his finger across the cover. "It means to me more than you will ever know."

"Gezz mate don't flip out. I was just shocked. I mean you never read."

"So much you know." Harry whispered. Hermione looked over her book and smiled when she heard his statement. Harry was right. Ron didn't really know Harry away from Hogwarts. "Come on Gingie lets go down stairs." Hermione smiled and closed her book. Harry had finally named her cat and she loved the name and showed how much he love her.

"Gingie? What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked as they left the room.

"Harry named my cat. If you must know." Hermione let out a cat like hiss and melted into a ginger cat and ran down the stairs. She was hurt at the cruelty of Ron's tone.

_______________________________________________________________________

Gingie ran into the kitchen and Remus opened his arms and she jumped into his opened his arms. She nuzzled at the crook of his neck. She purred in his ear. He chuckled and gently stroked her back.

Molly walked into the dinning room. "Get out here cat." She said when she saw the animal at the table. "Remus get that animal away from the table.

Harry, Sirius and Remus narrowed their eyes at the woman. He sat the cat down on the floor and she shifted into human form. They couldn't believe the witch cruelty. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasely trying to hold back the tears. She realized that she didn't know her form but it still hurt her. Remus pulled Hermione into his arms when he felt her pain. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I suggest you apologize Molly." Remus said, and Sirius and Harry nodded in agreement. "Now Molly."

Ron's turned red with anger. Hermione was turning to Remus for comfort instead of him. What was going on with her?

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't know." Molly said gently. Hermione only nodded and left the room.

"Hermione," called Remus and went after her. He grabbed her hand. "She didn't mean to hurt you." Fred and George stood in the kitchen doorway watching the scene. "Are you alright?" Remus asked in concern and brushed the tears away. Hermione nodded her head.

Harry pulled the twins way from the doorway and ushered them back into the room. He wanted to give the couple some time alone. But unknown to Harry, Ron slipped into the room.

He pulled back and Mooney's amber eyes shined at his mate. "My beautiful mate. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what? Are you scared of what's changing?" She nodded her head. "Are you scared my human will leave you or hate you because of what occurred in the library?" She nodded again. "Don't fear what's changing my witch, but welcome it with open arms." Mooney told her and captured her lips with his own. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to his body and grinded against her body. He pulled back breathing heavily. "The full moon is soon. I'm sorry. We must go back into the dinning room. We can finish this later."

Hermione whimpered at the lost of body contact. He chuckled and they walked into the dinning room. Molly apologized over and over. She had no idea that Hermione's form was a cat. The red head took her into a bone crushing hug. Hermione only returned the hug and sat down at the table.

Ron's body shook with rage. He was being cheated on by his girlfriend. He knew something was going between them the day he asked Hermione to speak with him in private. He was taken for a fool. Ron walked into the dinning room to enjoy his Christmas break and think of away to figure out what Lupin had that he didn't.

Molly placed the large turkey on the table in front of Sirius. He smiled at the red head and waited to her to sit down next to Arthur. Sirius stood up and carved the turkey and they passed the plates down the table.

Harry smiled at Ginny. They had talked in private while Molly was fixing supper. He wanted to speak to her about Hermione and Ron's relationship. He told her about his point of view. They constantly fought and just weren't happy. Ron was the extremely jealous type of person. He flipped out with wizard he didn't approve of her talking to. He tried to stop her from doing what she loved and that was to learn new things and read a good book and enjoyed her peace and quiet.

Ginny sat back and thought about the months of Hermione and Ron's relationship. Harry was correct about her brother. Hermione was far too mature for her brother. She didn't know why she didn't see it before. Ginny was just happy with Harry and thought Hermione would be happy with Ron. But Hermione wasn't happy. She wanted her best friend to be happy.

Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "Watch Mooney with Mione."

Ginny looked down the table and observed the couple. It wasn't nothing major to draw attention but slight sweet things.

Remus smiled at Hermione and fixed her a glass of her favorite cream smooth peach drink. He had made for her later that week. She smiled and thanked him. The couple talked quietly amongst themselves but put their two cents in the others conversations.

Ginny turned to Harry. "She's happy with Remus. I can tell. Hermione has more in common with him than Ron."

Harry nodded and smiled at the couple. Hermione turned her head and looked at Harry. He gave her nodded and Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled at her best friend and nodded in approval of relationship.

The only thing Hermione had to worry about was her boyfriend, Ron. She had changed drastically over the year. He had forgotten about the day in the ROR and about her wolf birthmark. She wasn't surprised. The rare mark should have been a huge clue that they didn't belong together. Ron was so hard headed. She sighed but was determined to enjoy her Christmas with the Weasely family.

________________________________________________________________________

Place your incredible reviews! Flames will be ignored!

I wanted to show Ginny's loving and understanding nature.

Don't worry I'll return to Remus in 1977 soon! I'm separating the years for it to be easier and more enjoyable to read!


	15. Telling Ron

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Journal **_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

The Weasely family ended up leaving Grimmauld Place around midnight. Ron and Ginny staying over to spend time Harry and Hermione. They would stay until new years were the marauders, Harry and Hermione would celebrate at the Burrow.

Hermione mentally groaned at Ron staying nearly a week at Grimmauld Place, because the only thing they'd do was fight. She didn't want to spend her last bit of her break fighting. She had already finished her holiday homework and help Harry with his. So she didn't have it to distract her from Ron. He would fuss on her over writing in the journal and now would watch Remus like a hawk. Hermione hated having him around and it was sad after nearly seven years of friendship almost ruined by a bad relationship of being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Remus looked Hermione and saw her force a smile on her face when Ron said he could stay for the week. They could spend their time together. He sighed heavily knowing that Ron made her miserable. He wondered what the red head would do to impress her once again. The last time he tried to impress her was before they left Hogwarts. Ron had tried to show out in his class and jinxed her with the wrong spell that caused her to flip in the air and then threw her against the wall. He was grateful that it didn't send her to the hospital wing.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione flopped down on her bed grabbed her pillow and screamed into it in frustration. She really didn't want him there. Harry walked into the room and sat down the bed. He lowered the pillow from her face and placed it in his lap.

"I know you don't want Ron here, but Gingie you must just ride it out." She let out a cat like hiss. "It's best you brake things off with Ron now. It will help in the long run."

"Harry's right." Ginny said, sitting down on the bed across from her friend. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I haven't been a good friend lately."

Hermione smiled, "It's ok Ginny."

Ron walked into the room and asked, "Harry want to play a game of chess?"

"Sure." Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead. He stood up gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips and left with Ron.

"So what's going on with you and Mooney?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. She pulled out her wand flicked her wrist and the door closed and lock it's self. She flicked her wand again and placed a silencing charm around the room. She sat her wand down on her bed.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm Mooney's mate. You remember the wolf birthmark?" Ginny nodded. "Well, he found it and just knew." She said not wanting to tell her of the journal. She wanted it to remain a secret. "And…he marked me." Ginny's eyes widened. "I marked him. He gave me this because I can feel the pain of his transformations." Hermione said, holding out the black moonstone.

Ginny stood up and looked at the rare moon. She gasped, "There's like only six known in the wizarding world!" Hermione nodded and gently stroked the moon and sighed.

"It's a rare and loving gift." Hermione laid back on her bed giggled at the memory of spending her time in the library.

"What is it?" She asked her best friend.

Hermione sat up and blushed. She tugged on her sleeve. "I slept with Remus and Mooney. They're both amazing!"

Ginny jumped onto Hermione's bed. "Details!"

The girls spent late into the night talking about their first times with someone to their new relationships. Ginny found out that Hermione her first time was with Victor Krum.

"Gods he was so small! He was a bragger!" Ginny couldn't help bust out into a fit of laughter.

"I feel so sorry for you!" Hermione threw her pillow at the red head and joined in with her laughter.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus stood in front of Hermione and Ginny's room able to hear through the silencing charm. He growled at the news of Victor Krum being with his mate. He smirked when he heard her say he was small. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the door listening to his mate's voice. He closed his eyes smiled at Hermione's laughter.

The door opened and Remus fell into the room on his back. He stared at Hermione with amber eyes. "Hello mate." Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I'm sorry for listening in on you and Ginny." He gave her a wolfish grin. "We have unfinished business."

Hermione knelt down beside him and painful grabbed his harden member. Mooney growled out of the pain and pleasure. "You listened in on my conversation." She hissed, grabbing his member tighter. "I might not even sleep with you tonight mate!"

"Than why do I smell your arousal witch!" Mooney stood up and growled at her pressure she was supplying against his member. "You're mine!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione laughed and waved bye to Ginny. The red head shook her head and closed the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione brushed Remus sweaty hair from his forehead. "Did you place up a silencing charm?" She asked with concern.

Mooney looked up and laughed. "No. I forgot." Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Mate don't worry."

She sighed heavily. She couldn't do anything about it now. Ron would surely know that she's sleeping with Remus. He rolled over and pulled her into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Ron smiled. He won his fourth game in a row. He sat back with a smirk. Harry looked up when he heard a thumping bed hoping Ron didn't hear the noise. He knew it was really close to full moon and knew Mooney had already marked his best friend.

Harry had seen the wolf before the school before year started and knew that the wolf was two different entities. The book only showed what Mooney had told him. He kept the information to his self until a few days ago. Hermione only smiled and kissed his cheek.

Ron followed Harry's gazed. "What's that noise?" He asked, without looking away from the ceiling. "I'm going to check out the noise." He told his best friend and got up from the table. He ran down the hall.

Harry ran after Ron in hope to stop the red head before he found Hermione with Mooney. He found Ron trying found the bedroom that the noise came from. He heard loud moan. "Who's room is this?" Ron asked, and threw open the door.

Hermione's wrists tied to the bed. Mooney growled left his lips and slammed his lips on his mate's swollen full lips. She lifted her hips. He growled and gripped her hips a bruising grip. "I will not be disobeyed." Mooney knew Ron was in room, but ignored the boy. He smirked liking the idea he found them together. "I'm the alpha!" He roared, biting down her shoulder not braking skin. Hermione's body shook with release.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry yanked the red head out of the room. He closed and sealed the door the shut. The messy head wizard only shook his head knowing Mooney planned for Ron to find them together.

"Have you completely lost your mind?! Never. Never walk in on a werewolf and his mate!" Harry yelled. "She's in heat and if Mooney saw you; you'd be dead!" Ginny walked out of her room with a red face. "You and Hermione are not meant to be together." He said, breathing heavily. Ginny knew the reason behind her boyfriend's yelling. "Do you not remember the wolf birthmark?"

Sirius walked up to his godson and led the trio to the dinning room. He told them no more yelling. Harry apologized and sat down at the table. He nodded expecting the apology.

Ron slumped down in his seat. He did remember about the wolf birthmark. He just didn't won't to believe that he and Hermione didn't belong together. He also knew Hermione wasn't happy. Ron sighed heavily. "I know about the birthmark. I just didn't want to believe it. I'm happy with Hermione. I know no one else would go out with me. I don't want to be alone."

Ginny sighed heavily. "Ron, let Mione go and let her be happy that what a good friend would do. It will be strange at first but it will go back to normal in time. Please don't blame this on Remus or Mooney. It's not their fault. It was just meant to be."

Sirius and Harry nodded in agreement praying that he would let the woman go without a fight. They knew that could be the jealous type. They didn't want him to throw away seven years of friendship.

Ron stared at the table in thought. Did he want to throw away seven years of friendship? Did he want Hermione happy? Did he want to let her go to love the man she loved? He asked his self over and over. The trio watched the red head closely. "I'll let her go and be happy. I don't want her unhappy and Harry you're right you too Gin. It was just a shock to find them together." Harry laughed remembering the day he found them together in the library. They all sat back in their seats. "They could at least place up a silencing charm." Ron said with slight smile.

_____________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!

In the next chapter will be in 1977!!


	16. Christmas with the Potters' & Letting Go

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

James laid on his bed looking at the picture of Harry and Hermione. He ran his fingers across his son. Sirius looked over at his best friend and sighed heavily wondering what life would be like, because he spent twelve years in Azkaban and James and Lily were dead. He hoped that Hermione can change the future. Sirius looked down at Remus and saw him looking at Hermione's picture. He rolled over and faced the wall. _'I really need to find me a girl.'_ He thought.

"Boys mother has supper ready." Harold said walking into the room. "What's this?" He asked motioning to the picture. Remus moved off his bed. Sirius jumped off his bed. "May see it?"

James looked a the picture and than looked at his father. Remus grabbed the articles from under the mattress. They took a deep breath and nodded.

James held out the photo. "Meet your grandson Harry." Harold took the picture and smiled. "He has his mother's eyes. Harry has Lily's eyes."

"Why did Hermione give you this? Why is she changing things so?" Harold asked, handing the photo back to his son.

"Because of this." Remus said handing the newspaper articles. "You might want to sit down Mr. Potter. Please don't tell Mrs. Potter. We don't need her worrying."

He gave him a puzzled look. He took the papers and opened the first paper. Harold grabbed the bed and eased his self down onto the floor. He looked up at the marauders with a pale face. He folded up the paper and opened the next one and a sigh left his mouth. The color came back some as he read the article about Sirius's charges were dropped. Harold sat the paper down on the floor. He removed his glasses and rubbed his face.

"Let's not tell your mother." He told James lowing his hands. "Kristine has supper ready." He stood up and handed Remus the papers. He walked to the door and turned around. "Harry's a very handsome young man. I hope Hermione changes the future." Harold walked out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

The trio crashed in the living room after a nice supper. James, Sirius and Remus handed out the gifts. Remus laughed watching Sirius and James tore into their gifts.

Remus received several books from Sirius, James, Harold and Kristine. He wasn't really on the gift part of Christmas. He liked seeing others happy and spending time with his friends.

James received a new broom kit from Remus. He received a quidditch history book from Sirius. Kristine and Harold handed their son a small box. James took the box and opened the lid. He pulled out a key. He gave them a puzzle look.

"Go look outside." Kristine told her son and James jumped up from his seat. "I hope we did the right thing and didn't do anything stupid."

Remus and Sirius stormed out the door and stood next to their fellow marauder. Harold and Kristine smiled.

"Gods guys this is just is too cool! Harley Davison!" He whistle. "1954. Goes up to 170 miles per hour."

"If I see you going 70 you're dead." Harold told him. James turned, clicked his heals together and saluted his father. "Come on boys."

"Open your gifts Mrs. P." Sirius said and bounced into the house. Kristine laughed and followed the bouncing boy.

The others followed and Harold closed the door behind him. They walked into the living room.

"We all chipped in and got you this." James told his mother and handed her a slender black box.

Kristine smiled and took the box. She slowly opened the lid. "Wow boys it's beautiful." she slowly pulled the necklace out of the box.

The necklace was white gold with an diamond open heart pendent. She turned it over and it over and saw an engaging that read, _We love you Mom. James, Sirius and Remus. _

"Boys it's perfect. James do you mind putting it own me?" He smiled and took the necklace. He clasped it around her neck. She straightened the open heart. "It's beautiful."

"Now mine dear." Harold said holding out a small black box.

Kristine took the box and slowly opened the lid. She smiled. "An engagement ring." The ring was a satire 67 krait diamond resting on a white gold band. "Harold."

"I never did get you one." He said and took the ring out of the box. He slowly slid it onto his wife's left hand. "There." He kissed her hand.

"Dad you're turn!" James said with excitement.

Harold chuckled and grabbed James's gift first. He opened the box. "All star Quidditch Games. James these tickets have been sold out from months."

He smiled, "I got some help from Professor Dumbledore."

Harold grabbed Remus's gift and ripped into the paper. He pulled out a wand holder. He note that it was one for the arm. He smiled, "Remus it's perfect. It will save from keeping my wand in my pocket." (auror.) "Sirius your's." Harold grabbed the gift and ripped the paper. He pulled out a quidditch book. Harold flipped through it. "Sirius no way. It's signed!"

"Got to love me!" Sirius said with a smile. Harold chuckled and sat the book aside.

Kristine summoned five cups of hot cups hot chocolate. James, Sirius and Remus took their floating cups. They spent the rest of the evening listening to Christmas stories. The boys always loved this part of the evening even though they heard them many times over the years.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus laid down on the bed and pulled out his journal, quill and bottle of ink. He watched the words vanish.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat at the dinning room table with a cup of tea. The journal, quill and bottle of ink sat in front of her. She jumped when the book lit up gold. She sat her cup down and opened the faded journal.

_**Hi my brown eyed girl. I've missed you but at the same time feel you. It's strange but it's comforting. **_

_**What's changed in 1997?**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

1977

_________________________________________________________________

**I've missed you too. **

**Many things have changed. Sirius's eyes don't hold the hallow look and the hollowness has nearly left all together. He's happier. **

**You've changed too. The Remus Lupin I knew here in 1997 is more…well…younger in personality. He doesn't think so much. We spent an incredible passionate love in the library. You would have never let the kissing go far. You would have left. **

**That's all that's changed, Mooney did mark me." **

'_I marked our mate.' _Mooney said and did a little victory dance. _'I marked her. I marked her.' _He sang.

'_Oh shut up. We marked her!'_

Mooney raised his invisible paws up in the air. _'Gezz. Ruin my victory dance,' _and with that he was quiet.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**James loves the picture. He prays that he'll see his son grow up. It just shattered him to know that he was not there. He wanted…wants to be a father so bad. He loves Lily dearly. He actually proposed to her before they left the school. He did it at the Astronomy Tower. **_

Hermione smiled at the news. The time line defiantly changed, maybe Harry will have an older brother or sister.

_**They plan to get married a month after graduation. James already has a house in Godric Hollow. James is placing charms over the house when he has a chance. I'm even helping out with the charms. **_

Hermione sighed. They were taking the newspaper clippings seriously. She took a sip of tea. She wrote a reply.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

1977

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**I'm glad that James is taking things so seriously. I want you all to be careful around Peter. The vanishings will become more and more as time goes on. Once you get back to school try to place a sold ground and trust in Severus Snape. **

Remus ran his hands through his hair. If they had only not pulled that prank that nearly caused Severus his life. It wasn't his idea. It was mainly Sirius idea and he talked James into the prank. James saved Severus life before anything could happen and Remus was grateful. He didn't want to become a murder.

**I believe if you trust him that it will help keep James and Lily alive. I want Harry to have his parents. He told me the other day that he had a flash of his third birthday!**

**Remus we're changing things! I hope things will change for better. Oh man, Ron's here. I bet he wants to talk about us.**

**I love you. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Good night my brown eyed girl. I love you. **_

_____________________________________________________________________

They both closed the journal. "Why is it so hard?" They whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

Ron quietly sat down across from his girlfriend. He traced his name that was engraved in the dinning table. "Hermione I'm sorry for everything. I'm not making you happy. I was greedy. The reason why I stayed with you is because I didn't want to be alone. It turned out I was hurting you. I was stopping you from being happy and not letting you be well…you. And I love you. I don't want to change you. I don't want to ruin seven years of friendship." He looked up and saw tears in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry. You belong with Remus. Forgive me?"

Hermione took Ron's hand. "Of curse I forgive you. You're my dearest friend. I know things are going to be hard for us for awhile, but I'm willing to rough it out." Ron smiled and stood up and walked around the table. He took her in his arms. "Thank you." Hermione said and Ron pulled back.

"Your welcome." He said and walked to the door. He stopped when he saw Remus. "Take care of her Remus. If you hurt her. I'll hurt you." Ron said and left the couple alone.

Remus walked into the room and sat down next to Hermione. She quickly placed the journal in her lap. She didn't want him seeing his name on the cover. It wasn't time for him to know the reason behind the changing events and the memory flashes. Hermione didn't want to loose the man she had loved for so long.

"Sweetie," Remus took her hand, "I would never read your private thoughts." Hermione blushed slightly knowing he wouldn't but it was a habit. He chuckled. "It's alright. Come on love it's late," said Remus and took her hand and they left the dinning room.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sighed looked at Hermione's picture and stuck it in the journal. He closed his eyes to dream of his brown eyed girl.

James smiled at his son's picture. "Good night, son." He waved his wand and the lights went out. "Good night guys." Sirius and Remus mumbled their good nights.

________________________________________________________________________

Place you great reviews!


	17. Changing Sides

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Journal **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Kristine and Harold dropped off James, Sirius and Remus said good bye and they boarded the train to return to Hogwarts. Harold grabbed his son's hand before he closed the door.

"Watch after your self son and be careful around Peter." Harold said and squeezed James's hand. The marauder smiled and nodded his head. "Owl me if anything occurs dangerously." He ran down with train. James nodded his head. Harold let go of his son's hand and James closed the door.

James found his fellow marauders in the back compartment. He took his seat next to Sirius. Peter came into the compartment and he sat down next to Remus. Lily followed and sat down next to James. He kissed her on the forehead and they settled in for the long journey.

James wrapped his arm around the red head and she rested her head on his shoulder. He twisted a strain of hair between his fingers. Remus smiled at the couple wondering about Hermione.

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius and Remus said good bye to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the long journey back to school. Remus said bye to fellow marauder and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Sirius returned back to Grimmauld Place to wait for a new memory and photo to appear in the photo album.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and looked at his friends. Ron and Hermione acted a little strange around each other for the past two weeks but he knew things would return to normal within time.

"A…guys, I've been having strange flashes for the past few days. New memories I've never had with my parents." Ginny blinked in shocked. Ron stared at his friend like he had two heads. Hermione only smiled at his friend. Harry took a deep breath and continued, "I've had flashes of birthdays and Christmas''"

"What's your last memory?" Hermione asked with interest. She found it interesting about her best friend's memories.

Harry smiled and his eyes went distant leting his mind drift off into the memory.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Flashback: (Harry's three)**

James and Lily sat on the couch watching Harry playing on the floor. "Alright big boy time for bed," said James getting up off the couch. He pick up his son. "Say goodnight to Mommy." Harry laughed and Lily kissed him on the forehead. James walked upstairs to Harry's room.

_______________________________________________________________________

The room was navy blue with white and gray clouds and bright stars around the room. (It was enchanted like the great hall.)

James sat down in the white rocking chair in the condor and he sat Harry in his lap. The boy looked around the room. It was different every night with clouds shifting in different shapes. James looked down lovingly at his son.

"Do you want Daddy to tell you a story?" James asked the three year old boy. He smiled and giggled. "Mmmm…let's see what story to tell you tonight." He smiled and began his story. "Daddy, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus went for a late night fly around Hogwarts…"

________________________________________________________________________

James ran up the stairs to the dorm and grabbed the invisibility cloak and the marauder's map. He ran back down stairs. He threw the cloak over them. The marauders quietly slipped out of the tower. Remus took the map and tapped it with his wand.

"Man I hate hutching over." Sirius told them and he straightening up. "Mooney can you see my feet?"

He stuck his head out of the cloak. "Yes Padfoot."

"Damn." Sirius cursed and hunched back over and they continued down the hall.

James looked down the hall and checked the map. "The cost is clear," and he pushed opened the door. They stepped out into the spring air. He threw the cloak off and ran over to the lockers to get their brooms.

The trio ran out of the locker room with their brooms and kicked off the ground. Sirius smirked and pull the quaffle from behind his back. "Prongs heads up!" He yelled and chuncked the ball at his best friend.

He turned around and ball hit him in the arm. "Ouch!" and he flew down and caught the ball before it the ground. "Mooney!" and he hit his friend in the back.

"Hey! You're suppose to catch it not hit me!"

"It's dodge ball wizard style. Let's fly lower to the ground!" James yelled at his friends. They nodded in agreement and flew lower to the ground.

The marauders flew lowered hitting each other with ball goofing off. James hit Sirius causing him to fall off the broom. "Oh two points!"

Professor McGonagall walked out onto the field and caught the ball with ease. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black come with me." The marauders landed on the ground and followed their head of house. "I can't believe you three. You could have gotten hurt." She said sternly.

"Oh come on Professor." Sirius cried. "We were fling low enough not to get hurt. We'll only have a couple of burses."

"I don't care. You'll lose ten points each and get detention for two weeks with me. Now go back to your tower." They nodded and slowly made their way to the tower. "It did look like fun." She whispered. The boys only smiled it worth the detention.

________________________________________________________________________

"So Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus and Daddy spent detention transfiguring a bird in a mice and cleaning up the mess. It was worth the detention." James whispered watching his bright green eyes slowly close. He rocked him until he was fully asleep. James gently laid him down in the crib.

"I remember that." Lily whispered, walking into the room. "I watched you fly around from my window." She walked over to the crib. "He loves your stories." She kissed him gently on the forehead and they left the nursery.

**End of Flashback**

Ginny looked at Harry sighed and wondered why he was having memories when his parents were killed when he was one. "Harry that's imposable."

"I don't know why I'm having them. I just do." he whispered. "They're comforting and love having them." Ron only shook his head. He didn't really believe him. Ginny didn't believe him.

"I believe you Harry." Hermione said with a smile. He smiled brightly at his best friend.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat down on her bed and pulled out the faded old journal out of her bag along with a quill and a bottle of ink. She couldn't believe what Harry told her. She wrote and watched the words vanished.

____________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus flopped down on his bed with his journal. He saw Peter out of the corner out of his eye and his eyes narrowed when he remembered what the future held for his friends. Remus quickly opened the journal before the rat saw the gold light shine. He smiled.

**Harry told me about a memory of James telling him a bedtime story when he was little. We're changing the future. I hope we change James and Lily's future. Harry needs his parents. I don't want him living with his aunt and uncle.**

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

**I figured he would. So many things have changed and things are looking up for us. **

Hermione smiled but she frond at what he wrote next.

**I'm keeping my eye on Peter. He's been giving us strange looks since we've returned. I think his work with Voldemort has intensified. Should I tell Dumbledore? **

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**No love. I just want you to befriend Severus for now. I know he's already joined Voldemort. Don't judge him. Harry told me he had befriend the wrong people. Just promise to talk to him. **

Remus sighed and rested against the headboard of his bed. He prayed it wouldn't be hard to speak to him. He knew the sooner he did speak to him the sooner he would change sides.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

**I'll start tomorrow. It will be hard to do. He had made me an oath to find a cure for my conation. I must think of away to help him. **

**It's late my brown eyed girl. Good night. **

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Good night love. **

________________________________________________________________________

They closed the journal and turned in for the night to meet each other in the land of dreams.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus walked down to the dungeons knowing were he'd find Severus. He quietly walked into the potions classroom and closed the door. Severus looked up sneered at the werewolf.

"What do you want Lupin? I'm busy." Severus said turning back to his potion.

"What are you working on?" Remus asked walking up to the Slytherin. He sat down on the stool in front of him. "I want to speak to you." He sneered and turned back and stirred the potion clockwise ignoring the first question.

"Well, get on with it Lupin." He let the potion simmer and sat down on the stool behind him. He crossed his arms across his chest.

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. Severus noticed that he looked more tired than normal and his hair had more gray. "Severus I know that things changed between us. I still do want to be your friend. I've talked to James and Sirius and they've promise not be so cruel." Severus sneered. Lupin had made that promise before. "Look, I've noticed Peter has changed, and he's sneaking out and disappearing for long periods of time. My…I don't trust him. I think he's joined Voldemort. I know you know Severus."

He narrowed his eyes and rubbed his forearm where the dark mark rested. He had regretted joining the dark lord. He only wanted to be excepted and have friends. Luicus Malfoy had made that promise.

"Please Severus. I'm begging you. Do you know if Peter's a death eater. You can save many lives, just change sides." Remus said, sighing heavily. "I'm not judging you Severus. You are a good and loyal man. Just make the right choice. I know you just want to be excepted. I was there once. Trust me on this. Be come a spy for Dumbledore."

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "I am not a death eater."

Remus stood up and took Severus left arm and lifted his sleeve relieving the dark mark. "I've sensed the dark magic for awhile now. Become a spy."

James and Sirius walked into the room and Severus narrow his eyes. He couldn't stand the marauders. They'd made his life a living hell.

"Snape." James said walking up to the him. "Become a spy. Please. We need your help."

He couldn't help but laugh. "The marauders asking for my help. I thought I would never see the day. James Potter begging for my help." Severus sighed. He did owe Potter a life dept and he sneered. "Potter count us even for saving my life. I never go back on word. Take me to Dumbledore." Severus said, and turned off the flame and followed the marauders to the headmaster's office.

________________________________________________________________________

James knocked on the door. They heard Professor Dumbledore call enter. They walked into the room. Remus closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"Severus I was wondering when you come to me." Dumbledore said, "Please have seat boys," and they all sat down waiting for the headmaster to continue. "What do you have something to tell me?" Severus leaned forward and lifted his sleeve. "I see. Pressure can be a horrible thing. Causing one to do things they later regret."

Severus only nodded his head. "I want to undo the damage I've caused. I have a dark past Headmaster. I joined to make my father proud but that did not work." The marauders looked at him with sadness. They had no idea of the pain that was caused to him. "I want the dark lord dead. I want to help. I just…feared of coming to you."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the man before him and knew that it took away his pride to come to him. He turned to marauders and said, "Boys leave us." They nodded and left the office. Remus closed the door.

Albus rose from his chair and went up stairs to the second floor of his office. He returned to with a bottle of Veritaserum and sat it down on the desk. "Are you willing to answer questions under Veritaserum? Than make me a vow to do what needs to be done."

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus answered, as his deep brown eyes bore into the elderly wizard before him.

"Very well Severus let us begin." Albus ministered the potion.

_____________________________________________________________________

Remus paced the floor in front of the statue that guarded the headmaster's office. "How long can it take to change sides." James and Sirius shrugged their shoulders and continued to followed their friends pacing. "I want you try not to tease Severus. I mean James remember the articles and what Hermione said." They only nodded their heads.

________________________________________________________________________

Albus stood up and walked around to the front of his desk. "Severus the questions you have answered you were indeed pressured and with doing so I ask of you to make a wizards oath." Severus nodded and stood up from his seat. They pulled out their wands. Albus took Severus left hand in his. "Do you Severus Snape vow to become a spy for the side of light?"

"I do promise to become a spy to the side of light." Severus said and a white light surround their joined hands.

"Do you promise to give me information and to the Order of the Phoenix and within doing so strive to protect those around you?"

"I do promise to give you Albus Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix information and within doing so strive to protect those around me." Severus said and gold light surrounded their joined hands.

Albus slipped his wand up his sleeve and sat down behind his desk and his eyes twinkled behind his half moon shape glasses. "Thank you Severus. You will save many lives because of what you have done." He said and motioned for him to take a seat. "Now what do you know about Peter Pettgrew's disappearances?"

"He's a death eater. He's been spying around the school and Luicus Malfoy as well of many others have been recruiting students to join Voldemort."

The headmaster nodded. "Thank you Severus. You may go." He stood up and left the wizard to his thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________

Severus stepped off the staircase and said, "We're even Potter. I suggest you keep your word," and he swept passed the trio with his black robes blowing behind him.

"I will." James called after him.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit it!


	18. Memories

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Severus sat up in bed wondering were the memories of him taking an oath with the headmaster at such young age. When he clearly knew that he didn't change sides until James and Lily's death. He would never except helping Potter or Black. Remus and his self had came to an understanding for which he was actually grateful for. It saved years of teasing pranks by his friends. Severus brushed his hair out of his face. He sighed he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He got dressed and left his chambers to walk the corridors.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus walked the corridors unable to sleep. He was having memory flashes of him and his friends convening Severus to change sides and many memories of him spending time with James and Lily.

_**Flashback:**_

_James smiled and walked out of the house with Harry in his arms followed by Lily. Remus jumped when he heard a pop next to him. He quickly drew his wand and it was in Sirius's face. He raise his hands. "I surrender to the great Mooney!" Sirius said in a dramatic voice. _

_Harry laughed and reached for his godfather. James chucked and handed Harry him to Sirius. Remus slipped his wand back into his pocket. _

"_Come on boys if we don't leave now it will be dark by the time we reach the park." Lily said, taking her husband's hand. They walked to the park. _

_**End of flashback**_

Remus smiled and turned down the corridor. He ran into something. He lit his wand. "Severus, can't sleep." Remus said in a polite manor.

He shook his head and said, " Are you having strange memories?"

"Yea. Are you having them too?"

"What's going on?" Severus asking hoping the lycan would know the answer.

"I have no idea. What are your memories?" Remus asked and they walked down the corridors talking quietly talking to each other.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat down on the couch unable to sleep. He was having memories that were keeping him up but, they were comforting and also remembered not having them before. He didn't know why he was having them nearly seventeen years later.

Hermione walked down stairs and saw her best friend on couch. She quietly sat down next to him. She looked at him closely. "You're having memory flashes again. Aren't you?" She asked turning her head to side to look at his face.

Harry turned and facing his best friend. "Yea I am. I wish I understood why." Hermione took his hands in hers. He looked down at their joined hands and said, "It's so strange Mione. I remember not having them. Than now I'm having them. This one's the strangest out of all of them. Snape was with all of us. I mean me, mom, dad, Sirius and Remus." Hermione eyes widen at what she was hearing. Remus and her self clearing changed me than they thought. "We were at the park."

_**Flashback: **_

_Sirius, Remus, James and Lily walked into the park. Lily smiled at Severus. He walked up to the group. Harry quickly reached out for the Potions Master. He smirk and took the little boy. _

"_Hi big guy. Have you been driving your Uncle Sirius crazy like I've told you to last time?" Severus asked and laughed when he nodded not truly understanding what he was saying. "Let's go swing." _

"_Swing!" Harry said, clapping his hands. _

_Severus smirked and they walked over swings. He safely placed the three year old in the baby swing. Sirius stood in front over Harry making funny faces. Severus only rolled his eyes at the marauder, but smirked when he heard Harry laugh. _

_James, Lily and Remus sat down a nearby bench watching the scene. She turned to the men. "You see what changed because you only stopped your teasing and befriended someone who really needed it." Lily said and the men nodded in agreement. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Hermione sat back in shock things had truly changed and now she wondered what would have happen about Voldemort since so much had changed in the future. Will Lily and James live? Will Peter Pettgrew be captured before he betrays the Potters? Will Sirius not spend twelve years in Azkaban? Snape friends with the marauders! That was beyond shocking!

"Hermione are you alright?" She didn't answer. "Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger!"

She shook her head. "Oh sorry Harry. I was trying to piece it together. Wondering what would make Snape change so." Hermione said, but already knew the reason. Well at least some of it.

"I'm going back to bed." Harry said, standing up. "Thanks for listening and believing me." Hermione nodded. "Good night Gingie." He kissed her on the forehead and went back up stairs.

Hermione sighed and went back up stairs. Knowing sleep wouldn't come. She had so many questions and not a single answer.

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius walked down stairs and grabbed the photo album. He was having memory flashes that were keeping him up. They were good ones but they had Snape in them. He sat down at the table. He sighed and opened the book. Sirius flipped threw the first few pages and turned to the last page. He watched a photo appear. He laughed at what he saw and a memory came to mind.

_**Flashback: **_

_Severus walked outside to the back yard of Lily and James home. He had his broom in one hand and Harry on his hip. Severus mounted his broom and carefully sat Harry in front of him. He kicked off the ground. _

_Lily ran outside yelling, "Severus Snape get down here right now! Harry's far too young to be on a broom!" _

_Severus turned around and smirked. "Come on Lily were only an inch maybe two inches from the ground." _

"_I don't care bring him down here now!" She yelled, pointing to the ground. _

_James walked outside and rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Love, he won't let anything happen to Harry. I promise you." _

_Lily sighed heavily and she nodded. "You will stay like that and if you go any higher I'll hex you Severus." He nodded and Sirius ran outside and quickly took the picture. She turned around and ran after Sirius. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Thank you Hermione." Sirius whispered and placed the album back up and went back to bed.

___________________________________________________________________

The trio walked into the potions classroom and took their normal seats in the back. Harry wondered if Professor Snape would treat him differently maybe outside of class but not during class. He wondered if he was having strange memory flashes. He would have to ask after class.

Professor Snape walked into the room slamming the door behind him and swept down the ale with his robes blowing behind him. He turned on his heels and faced the class. He looked at Harry and smirked. He tapped his wand on the board. He barked, "Get to work!" and he sat down behind his desk. He looked at Harry as he grabbed his ingredients. _'I wonder if he's having memories flashes as well. I'll have to ask.' _"Potter see me after class."

Harry looked up from writing down some notes out his book. "Yes sir." He turned back to brewing Forget Me Not Potion.

The class quietly work on the potions. The Potions Master graded papers as he kept his eye on the class. Severus sat back and watched Harry. He was doing very well compared to his past experiences with potions making. He waited until 90 minutes was up before he got up and walked around the class making sure they didn't kill them selves.

Severus stopped at Harry's potions and smirked and leaned forward. "Good work Harry." He pasted by and vanished Ron's potion. "Start over Weasely." He looked at Hermione's and said, "As always another perfect potions. Severus whispered. "Potter, Granger bottle your potions and sat them on my desk." He walked away.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They bottled their potions and sat it down on his desk. "He clearly has changed." Hermione whispered as they took their seats. Harry nodded.

Severus dismissed the class and told Harry to stay behind. He told his friends he would catch up later. They nodded and left the room.

"Professor Snape you wanted to see me." Harry said walking up to the Potions Master.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter." He said to the young man. Harry sat down on the on the front lab table. Severus leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. "Are you having strange memory flashes? Lupin's having them as well." Harry nodded his head. "Do you know what's going on?" He shook his head again. "Harry what's your latest memory?'

He took a deep breath and told him about last night's dream. Severus closed his eyes and saw the image and he nearly laughed at Lily snapping at him. He opened his eyes and his deep brown eyes softened at Harry.

He smirked and said, "You may go." He nodded and walked to the door when the professor called his name. "Ten points to Gryffindor for you and Miss Granger." Harry smiled. "Potter if you tell anyone you'll regret it." He nodded and left the classroom.

Severus sighted and sat down at his desk and began to grade essays.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm and jumped onto the bed. She pulled out the journal. She flipped trough the pages were nearly gone. She didn't want the connection to end. She shook her head and quickly wrote and watched the words vanished.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus jumped when he saw the journal lit up gold. He looked around making sure no one saw the light. He smiled at the words.

**We're changing things! Snape is friends with you James, Lily and Sirius! Can you believe it and it was all because you stopped teasing him! **

"Wow." Remus whispered. "That's amazing."

**Which means he had to have known about the attack on James and Lily and helped them some way. But I'm worried about what the future holds for Voldemort.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione chewed on her bottom waiting for his reply.

_**Don't worry about that. We'll face that when we cross that bridge. I mean think about Harry's three, love something had to have happened. Something good. So just breathe and enjoy the changes. **_

She knew he was right. It wasn't every day that the past and present changes.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

**I know you're right, but I can't help but worry. I don't want the time line damage and lose everyone I love. Please be careful around Peter promise me!**

_____________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**I promise to be careful around Peter. **_

_**I love you.**_

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**I love you too. **

**Remus were running out of paper. Our connection won't last much longer. I don't want it to end. **

Remus sighed when he saw the paper become damp. He ran his fingers through his gray/ sandy blonde hair. He didn't want the connection to end. But it will end when it was meant to end and time would have to take it's course until they met again.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Honey things must catch up with time that's why it will end.**_

Hermione knew he was right, but the journal was one of the most wonderful thing that could have happened to her. It brought her Remus together and changing the time line.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

**I know you're right. **

**I love you. **

**I need to go.**

Remus sighed heavily when he saw the page nearly became wet. He knew she couldn't write anymore.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**I love you too. **_

________________________________________________________________________

They closed the journal with heavy sigh it was getting hard and harder to end their connection fearing it would end far too soon.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit your reviews!


	19. Changing Between Times

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Spring had arrived at Hogwarts and the school term was nearly up and graduation was around the condor. Hermione and Remus saw each other between classes hiding their affair from the staff and students. Hermione spent time with her friends and writing in the journal. The pages were becoming closer to ending the connection between times.

The time spent writing in the journal was changing things that were causing Remus, Harry, Sirius and Severus to have new memories. They all wondered were they were coming from, all but Sirius who knew they were coming from the journal. The memories were changing Severus was awarding points to Gryffindor for answering questions correctly and even helping Neville with his potions. Hermione only smiled at the changes.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

Severus spent most of the time in death eater meetings giving Dumbledore information that was useful for the side of light and through his spying he was able to catch Peter Pettgrew in a death eater raid killing several muggles. Peter was thrown into Azkaban and received the dementors kiss through the evidence that was presented. The marauders sighed in relief at what had changed.

Remus ran up the stairs and quickly wrote Hermione and told her about the changes that had happened about the rat. She was beyond relieved that Peter was completely out of the picture and ensured James and Lily's lives would be safe.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione sat down under the shade tree near the Black Lake and smiled when she felt Remus sit next to her. She reached her left hand and rested it on the ground. She pulled out the journal. She sighed. There was only a weeks wroth left before the connection would end. Hermione opened the journal and wrote her first sentence and watched the words vanished.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus smiled and gently stroked her hand. He looked to his right and saw the journal light up gold. He pulled back his hand and opened the journal.

**Love, I've been thinking if we can get all of the death eaters caught it would save many lives. Voldemort is only strong as his followers. I can give a list of who's in his ranks. I mean it's worth a shot. **

Remus leaned back against the tree. It would help, but than the ministry would wonder how they were getting all the death eater locked away in Azkaban. It would look very odd for it appear all at once.

**Love I know what your thinking. It wouldn't be all together. It would be a few at a time. Severus could give Dumbledore the new followers that have joined. **

He tapped his quill on the page. It would work. He smiled and quickly wrote his reply.

**________________________________________________________________________**

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**Send me the list my brown eyed girl. I'll do what I can. I think your right about slowly getting the death eaters. The death eaters are given a truth serum and asked questions than if they found guilty their given the dementors kiss. **_

Hermione smirked that was most currently a change. They would normally sit in Azkaban and that's how Voldemort was able to get his death eaters out. She was pleased with the change. She had a heart but she was doing this to save many lives. It was worth it in the end.

Hermione dug through her bag and pulled out a list of names. She had been working on it for awhile before she brought up the topic with Remus. She surprisingly had gotten Professor Snape to name the ones she didn't have on her list. He even surprised his self after he told her who was a death eater. He knew some how it was extremely important.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**Close the journal and the list will be sent to you.**

Remus quickly closed the book and the journal lit up gold and he opened the book. He picked up two pages worth of names and his eyes widened at the number of death eaters.

**Love, go to Dumbledore you must work quickly. There are many names on the list. Go. I love you. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

1997

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**I'll write you soon and let you know what's going on. I love you my brown eyed girl. **_

Hermione sighed closed the book and pulled it up to her chest. "Please work." She whispered.

**________________________________________________________________________ **

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Remus closed the journal and stuck the list in his blue jeans pocket and ran to the castle. James and Sirius walked past the werewolf and wondered what had him running so fast. They ran after their friend.

James and Sirius jumped onto the moving stairs before they completely went up to the headmaster's office. "Mate what's going on?" Sirius asked, but he didn't get answer. "Mooney?"

He turned his head and his eyes shined amber. "Will you be quiet! This is very important to ensure James and Lily's lives. So just be quiet!" He growled opening the door. Sirius swallowed hard and they walked into the office. "Hermione gave me this." Remus said, handing the headmaster the list. "It's the list of death eaters. We must gradually catch them. This will ensure the safety of many lives. When it's time for Severus to testify he will be cleared of his charges."

Albus took the list and read down the list of names. He sadly shook his head. "Things are changing for the better boys. I can tell. We shall take action. Voldemort is only as strong as his death eaters."

Remus nodded his head. The trio left the headmaster to thoughts. They done all they could do. Severus spying and Hermione's list things would change hopefully within time and save James and Lily's lives and save Sirius spending twelve years of Azkaban. Well that had already been stopped by Peter being gone. So that was danger out of the way and not to worry about.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

Remus sat down next to Hermione under the shade tree. He gently stroked her cheek. She turned her head and smiled. He gently captured her lips with his own. They pulled back and he twisted a strain of hair around his finger. "What are doing my brown eyed girl?" Remus asked, tugging the hair gently and ran his hand down her arm.

"I was just writing my journal and thinking of you." She said, smiling at the man.

He turned and looked out across the lake. The school year was nearly up and she would no longer be his student. He couldn't help but love the woman next to him and would soon be able to tell her. They had a physical relationship but love was a strong bond. He wanted it said not from a professor to a student but from a man to a woman. So he would wait. He would wait a life time for her only just to have her in his life.

Hermione looked at him and stroked the black moon stone around her neck. She smiled gently at him. She loved him so much. The journal had only made it nearly unbearable not to tell him she loved him. She would wait for the correct moment to him she loved him.

Remus rested his hand over hers gently rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. Hermione looked down a their joined hands not wanting to let go. She groaned when some students walked by and he quickly pulled back his hand.

"I know you hate this Hermione but it won't last much longer. The students won't be around forever." Remus said, and looked at her. "I promise." He stood up and left the woman under shade tree.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

Severus pushed the heavy doors opened and fell onto the hard stone floor. He pushed his self up only to fall down again. He coughed and spit blood from his mouth. It was just a normal death eater meeting. The beatings and attacking muggles and wizards folk. He groaned and laid down waiting for the pain to subside.

________________________________________________________________________

The marauders sat in the common room quietly taking amongst them selves. James pulled out the map. He tapped it with his wand and opened the map. "Do you guys see Severus anywhere?" James asked looking for footsteps.

"There he is." Remus pointed on the map. "But he's not moving." He said and rose from the couch. "Let's go. He might need help." Sirius gave him a disgust look. "Padfoot remember we promised if any of us needed help we would help that includes Severus." James nodded in agreement and stood up. Sirius growled and got up from the couch. "Remember, he'll put up a fight." Sirius and James nodded and they left the common room.

________________________________________________________________________

James ran over to Severus and knelt down beside him and said, "Are you alright?" Severus turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "Alright come on mate up we go." James helped the spy to his feet. Remus ran over the other side of the spy and they help him to his feet.

"Damn it Remus." Severus nearly yelled when he hit a broken rib. "I'm not going to the hospital wing."

"Oh yes you are." Sirius said nearly shocking Remus, James and Severus. He only nodded not having the strength to fight. They slowly made their way to the hospital wing.

________________________________________________________________________

Albus walked into the wing and found Poppy healing Severus. He's eyes dimmed at the sight of the young man before him.

Severus's face paler than normal, cuts on his face and robes were torn and covered in blood and his muscles twitched from the Curcitaus Curse.

The headmaster walked over to James, Sirius and James and sat down on the bed next to Remus. "What happened Severus?" He asked hoping nothing major had happened to endanger his life.

"It was just regular beating. James roll me over on my right side. Remus lift him shirt." They gave him a puzzled look. "Now Potter!" James turned Severus over and Remus lifted his shirt. "I'm in his inner circle."

The tattoo was cross his the back from right shoulder blade to the left shoulder blade. A skull on the right shoulder blade with snake coming out of his mouth reaching to the left shoulder blade.

Remus lowered Severus shirt and James slowly rolled him back onto the mattress. They sat back down on the bed next to him.

"What else happened?" Albus asked looking a the young man.

Severus took a deep breath. "There's going to a major raid on June 12. The Dark Lord is going to show the wizarding world what his death eaters can do. This would be a good time to strike."

Albus rose from the bed and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll think of something Severus. For now get your rest." He nodded and the headmaster left the wing.

Remus jerked his head to the door. James nodded and he and Sirius left the wing. The lycan pulled up an empty chair. "Thank you Severus. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Well please do tell me. How my beatings are helping you?" Poppy walked over to the wizards. She opened her mouth, but Severus raised a brow. She sighed and walked back to her office.

Remus ran his fingers through his gray/sandy blonde hair. He pulled out a picture of Hermione. "Because of her." He said handing the photo Severus. He raised a brow and took the picture. "Severus you're changing so many things. Trust me more than you will ever know. If this raid arrest goes well we can catch many of Voldemort's followers. I just want you to be careful."

Severus handed Remus the picture back and said, "Why do you care if I live or die?"

"You're my friend Severus. That's why I care." He stood up. "Get some rest my friend." He left the spy to rest.

Severus watched the wizard leave the wing and sighed heavily grateful he did have friends. It was nice to be excepted for who he was despite his dark past. He had gotten what he so long for. He winced at the pain on his back and slowly feel asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Albus sat down at his desk in thought. He knew Severus was right about the time to strike. He would have to get the Order of Phoenix together along with some of his good friends at the auror department to help with catch of the death eaters. He grabbed some paper and quickly wrote an owl to Harold Potter.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

___________________________________________________________________

Hermione paced the floor in the common room waiting for Remus to write her. She stopped and looked at the book and began to pace again. She had never been so worried since Harry faced Voldemort in the final battle.

Ginny walked down the stairs from the girls dorm and found her best friend in a nervous wreak. The red hair grabbed her friend by the arms to make her stop pacing. Hermione pushed out of Ginny's arms and began to pace the floor. She sighed and sat down on the couch. She watched her best friend paced for so long that Hermione was beginning to wear the carpet down in front of the fireplace.

Harry and Ron walked through the portrait hole and saw Hermione in a wreak. They walked over to Ginny and asked what was wrong. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to get Professor Lupin." Harry said and quickly left the common room.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry walked up the steps to the DADA professor's office and he knocked on the door. He heard him call enter from behind the door. Harry walked into the room and found Remus in just about the same shape as Hermione.

"A…Remus you should come with me. It's Hermione." Harry said and Remus stopped in his tracks. "Come with me." He only nodded and they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

_______________________________________________________________________

Remus stepped through the portrait hole and quickly walked over to the woman. He stopped her when she turned to face him. He took her into his arms and held her close. "It's alright, my brown eyed girl."

Hermione gripped his robes and buried her face into his robes. She broke down into tears. Remus looked at her friends in shock wondering what would bring this on. They all shrugged their shoulders. He turned back to Hermione and gently rubbed her back whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Hush. Hush. It's alright." He whispered, rocking side to side. " Everything will be fine, love. I promise." He closed his eyes and they shined amber. "Hush, mate. Everything is changing for a reason. Don't worry. Hush now."

"I can't help but worry, Mooney. I'm scared we've changed so much." Hermione whispered against his chest. "I fear I'll loose you all together."

"You won't loose us. I promise." He whispered. "Things are changing because they must. Just wait. The connection will soon end for time to catch up. Just wait my witch." Mooney pulled back and dried her tears. "No more tears." Hermione shook her head. He smiled and kissed her forehead and left the common room.

Hermione grabbed the journal and walked up stairs to her room. The trio only shook their heads and the boys sat down on the couch. They could do nothing. So they just left their best friend alone for awhile.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hit me guys!


	20. Time Gap

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Hermione laid down on the bed and counted the number of pages left in the journal. "Three." She whispered to her self. She sighed heavily. Remus had wrote her and told her about the attack that was planned for June 12th and that everything would be fine. Dumbledore had Mr. Potter get his team of aurors together for the attack. She could do nothing but pray that everyone would be safe.

Hermione smiled when she saw words appear on the empty page.

_**Are you ready for graduation? I am and at the same time not. Hogwarts has been like a home away from home. It's time to move on and embrace what life has in store for us.**_

She sighed heavily. She felt the same way about leaving Hogwarts. She would miss the adventures that the castle always held for her.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

_______________________________________________________________________

**I'm the same way. I don't want to leave, but most of all I don't want this connection to end. It's coming so soon, Remus. I pray nothing will change to endanger you between the time we lose in touch. That's my greatest fear is not seeing you again. **

Remus leaned back against the head board of his bed with a heavy sigh. He knew things were going to be hard between the time that he wouldn't talk to her it was going to kill him.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**You will not loose me. Because I will be there when the time is right. I promise you.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

1977

______________________________________________________________________

**I know you will. **

Remus closed his eyes when the page was full of words. He turned to the next page. It was getting closer and closer to the end.

**You are the most important person in my life. Well besides my friends. You know what I mean. **

He chuckled st the point she was trying to get across. He smiled it was time to change the subject. He shook his head at the thought of what he was about to write.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

_______________________________________________________________________

_**You will never believe this but Padfoot is seeing a Ravenclawseven year. Her name is Maggie Smith. **_(Get it Maggie Smith, plays Professor McGonagall. LOL) _**They've been seeing each other since February and their quite serious. He really likes her. Maybe just maybe they'd get married. Could you picture Padfoot MARRIED! It would be great. All of us would be happy. **_

She laughed at the sight of Sirius actually in a serious relationship. He was known as the ladies man in school. But they were actually changing the past and the future. So things were happening for a reason.

_**Maggie has auburn hair, tone skin blue eyes. She's a cute witch. But you're mine and will always be mine. Remember that that beautiful brown eyed girl. **_

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the very last page of the journal. She wrote for the last time of the connection.

______________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

**I love you Remus John Lupin. We'll met again when the time is right. **

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath and wrote his last entry.

________________________________________________________________________

1997

________________________________________________________________________

_**I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Until we met again. We'll love across time. **_

_______________________________________________________________________

They closed the journal for the very last time. The connection had finally ended.

______________________________________________________________________

Hermione laid down on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. She didn't want the connection to end but she could do nothing but wait for time to catch up with her.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and her friends graduated from Hogwarts. Remus looked on with pride at his lover/mate. She was finally no longer his student. He could tell her how he felt. But when to tell her was the question. Today was not that day. He would wait just a bit longer.

________________________________________________________________________

1977

________________________________________________________________________

The marauders had finally graduated from Hogwarts grateful to put their childhood behind them. James and his friends now had to ensure their safety. They were on their way of ensuring that safety.

________________________________________________________________________

James and Lily married on May 28th in a small wedding with only close friends and family. James had made their bands into emergency portkeys to a safe house in Scotland away from all the dangers of Vodemort. He wanted his family safe. The wards around the house were very strong thanks to Harold, Remus, Sirius and Severus that could track a deatheater from three miles away. It would give them a good amount time to get to safety. James was pleased with wards. He felt like his family would be safe and away from harms way.

_______________________________________________________________

(June 12th Voldemort's attack.)

Harold lead his team out into a large muggle community. He had the towns people evacuated ahead of time for 'toxics spill clean up', and they made dulcets of the towns people not to draw attention to the death eaters or Voldemort. They were hidden around the town waiting for their arrival. The aurors were told to capture many death eaters as possible and if Severus Snape was captured not to cause harm to the boy. They nodded.

James walked into the middle of the road waiting for the dark wizard to arrive. Harold didn't like the idea of his son standing and waiting in plain sight. James gripped in his wand when he saw death eaters walk down the road. He smiled at them. He knew just about all of the death eaters were fellow students.

Severus gave James a small nodded before anyone could see it. He yelled, "Now!" The aurors and the order members quickly jumped out of their hiding spots and a fight broke out.

Remus hit the ground to duck from a green stream that buzzed by his head. "Don't get your self killed Mooney!" Sirius yelled and threw a stunner at a death eater.

Remus stood up and tied up a death eater before he struck Dumbledore for behind. Albus spun around and smiled at the boy. He nodded and made his way through the death eaters.

"Hello Tom." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Why do you want to cause so much pain? Is it because you were so mistreated at the orphanage? I tried to help you. I truly did try." He said full heartily.

"Never call me that filthy muggle's name! I'm Lord Voldemort and for this you will die." He said, smiling evilly. "Avada Kedavra!" He said with a flick of his wand.

Albus quickly blocked the spell. "You truly were an outstanding student, but you fell into the trap of darkness." He quickly blocked another spell. "We can stop this now and no one else will get hurt. It would be the wise choice."

Voldemortl ooked around and saw just about everyone of his death eaters was tied up and a few were dead. He narrowed his eyes. "I'll be back and be even stronger than before!" Volemort vanished.

Albus turned to Harold. "Let's take them to Azkaban." The auror nodded and they took them away to await trail.

_______________________________________________________________________

The death eaters didn't have to wait long before they were sentenced to receive the dementors kissed. The marauders were glad that some of the dangers were out of the way, but Voldemort was still out of the loose. They would just have to wait until the time came to get raid of the dark wizard for good.

________________________________________________________________________

Sirius and Maggie married on March 14th in a simple wedding with only close friends and family. The couple welcomed their first child into the world six months later. A little girl named Joan Ryan Black. She was the spiting image of her father. The couple named James Joan's godfather.

Maggie and Lily even tried to get Severus to go out on several dates, but failed. They only sighed and let him find a woman on his own. A year later Severus had found him a nice witch. Ok not a witch a vampire. They all like Grace. She was good for Severus in a strange way. She didn't can about his dark past. She found it interesting.

Severus and Grace were married three years later. They welcomed a little boy named Damon two years later. He had his mother black curly hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. Severus named Remus his son's godfather. He was still working hard at finding a cure.

Lily and James welcomed Harry James into the world and they heard of the prophecy and the year and date came. They watched their every waking moment. James had Severus report daily wear about of Voldemort. This helped keep them safe, and since Peter was out of the picture they knew the betrayal wouldn't happen.

Remus only sat back and waited for his time of happiest to arrive. He would just have to be patent.

________________________________________________________________________

Hit me!!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	21. Remember and Time Changed

Here is the final chapter in The Journal. I hope you have enjoyed reading the story as much as I have writing it.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**The Journal **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Harry looked at Remus in shock at the story he was just told. He smiled. "So that's where all the memories were coming from. You and Hermione were making them happen."

"Yes." Remus, said handing Sirius the picture.

The marauder took the photo from his friend and a gold wedding band hit the light. He smiled. "I remember you looking at this thing all time. It made me so jealous. But yet grateful at the same time." He handed the picture to Harry.

"Hermione was my brown eyed girl. I guess she will always be. Even through the journal we changed things and I changed as well. I ended up finding the love of my life." Remus said gently.

Harry handed him back the photo. "Have you told Hermione how you feel?"

Remus shook his head and said, "No, it's not the right time."

"What?! Not the right time! Mooney you stupid dumb ass-" Sirius was interrupted by a low growl. He saw his friend's eyes shine amber. "Hello, Mooney no long no see. Hey, mate." Harry laughed.

"Hello Padfoot. My mate has finally given my human the journal for which it is time for him to know the truth. I have given him all of the memories while he was telling you the story." Mooney said with a wolfish grin. "You are wondering why or how Hermione got the journal?" They nodded. "I used ancient magic for it to find my mate and yet she was with me the whole time. Life's funny sometimes isn't it?" They nodded again and watched his eyes change back to blue-green. He look to the right and saw her handwriting.

**I never forgot. We loved throughout time. **

**Love, **

**Your brown eyed girl **

Remus looked up at the men. "Oh my god. Why didn't I see it guys? She was and is my mate and my brown eyed girl."

"Go to her." Sirius said, with a smile. "Go to her." Remus ran from the dinning room. Sirius waved his wand and a photo album landed on the table. "This is for you. It has years worth of pictures. It's yours." Harry smiled and quickly opened the book.

________________________________________________________________________

Hermione laid on the bed resting on her stomach running her fingers across the charm bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas. She brushed the tears away only for more to fall and she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she called, and Remus walked into the room.

He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed. Hermione turned her head and he handed her his old journal. Remus took her face in his hands. "We'll love across time, my brown eyed girl. I love you."

Hermione smiled and said, "You remember." He nodded and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "I love you." He gently captured her lips with his own. She rolled over on her back and he deepened the kiss.

Remus pulled back and rose from the bed and extended his hand. Hermione smiled and took his hand and they went down to the dinning room.

________________________________________________________________________

The couple walked into the room when they heard laughter through out the room. Remus looked over Harry's shoulder and laughed at Joan and Harry at Halloween. Joan was dressed as a ghost and Harry was dressed as a bat. "Oh I remember that Harry was five and we went to Hogwarts for the party.

"Now what are we laughing at in here?" James asked as he walked into the room. He looked at the woman. "Hello Hermione." He said and stopped into his tracks and his mouth dropped. "You're Mooney's Hermione. The girl from the journal!" Hermione nodded realizing his memory had returned to him. "Hermione," he threw his arms around her neck. "Thank you so much!" He pulled back and said, "You saved our lives. Thank you."

"Hello everyone!" Lily said as she walked into the room. Hello dear." She kissed Hermione on the cheek and sat down at the table.

Severus walked into the room followed by Grace, Damon and their six year old daughter Tara. "What is going on in here?" asked the Potions Master.

"Looking at old photos." Sirius answered and laughed at the face Severus made and turned back to album.

"Hello everyone!" Joan said, pulling her boyfriend into the room who happened to be Fred Weasely!

They all sat down at the table looking at pictures and telling stories. James smiled and winked at Remus. He knew that his fellow marauder finally had his love back in his life.

________________________________________________________________________

Two years later Remus and Hermione stood in front of a priest surrounded by friends and family. The couple smiled at each other waiting for the priest to begin. "We are here to join this man and this woman in holy matronly. Is there anyone hear that sees just so cause why they should not be join speak now or forever hold his peace." The chapel was quiet. "Marriage isn't to be taken lightly. It takes love, honor and trust. Please turn and face one and another." They did as they were told. "Do you, Remus John Lupin take Hermione Jean Granger as your wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Remus said, and Hermione slid a gold band onto his left hand.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Remus John Lupin as your wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do. Hermione answered, and Remus slowly slid a gold band on her left hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kissed the bride."

Remus smiled and gently capture his bride's with his own. Sirius whistled when the kissed deepened. Maggie hit him on the arm. The couple pulled back and laughed.

"I'm pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin." The priest said and wished the couple good luck.

________________________________________________________________________

Remus paced the floor at St. Mungo's Hospital waiting the birth of his twin girls. The couple had been married for nearly four years. They had tried countless times to have children but it ended in three miscarriages and two still births. Remus prayed his girls and his wife would be safe.

Severus stood up and pulled out calming draught from his robe's pocket. "Here. This will help." He smiled and took the potion in one go.

Remus looked up when the door opened and he saw Lily. "How are they?"

Lily had delivered his two sons that didn't make it. She smiled and said, "They're all healthy. You can go and see them."

"Harry will you come with me?" He nodded and followed Remus to room 454.

________________________________________________________________________

The wizard walked into the room. Remus stood next to Hermione and smiled at his daughters. The baby in her left arm had chestnut straight hair, with amber eyes. The little girl in her right hand curly sandy blonde hair with bright brown eyes.

"They're beautiful love." Remus said, brushing some hair from her face. "Let's name her Amber Helen." He said, gently stroking the little girl hand that laid in her mother's left arm. Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement.

She looked at her daughter she held in her right arm. "Let's name her Kira Ellen." Remus smiled and nodded in agreement. "Harry." he walked up to the family. "Will you be our girls godfather?"

"I'd love too." He said with a smile.

________________________________________________________________________

Twelve years later:

Remus and Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ sending their twin girls off to their first year at Hogwarts. They kissed them on the forehead and watched Amber and Kira board the red train. It slowly pulled out from the station.

Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled out an old faded journal. "Remember this, my brown eyed girl?"

"How could I forget. It changed the course of time." She said with a smile.

"We'll love through time." He whispered against her lips and captured her lips with his own.

________________________________________________________________________

The End!

_________________________________________________________________

Place your great reviews!


End file.
